Lie Next To Me
by paperbackwriter9
Summary: The Fire Nation is raging war on the Southern Water Tribes. After being kidnapped, Katara must deal with the new life she is trapped in. Through tragedy they must rely on each other to survive. Will their feelings grow into something more? Pairings: Z x K
1. Chapter 1

**Another attempt at a ATLA fanfic. Major Zutara.**

**Since the series has been over, and sadly Zutara did not come through, I thought that it was time to write one that had Zutara in it constantly. This isn't the typical story with the Gang and their adventure. It takes place in a time that doesn't exist in the real show.**

**It starts with the war between the Water and Fire nations.**

*****rated M because there will be some violence and swearing and sex (not extremely graphic but still) throughout the story*****

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. I own my plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

**

The icy wind cut through Katara's hair and stung her face. Shouts and yells penetrated her ears louder than ever, as she curled up in the tent, hugging her knees close. The cold wind got everywhere. Even though the tent flap was open at the moment, the wind would seep into her bones while she slept and haunt her at night. Being on the front lines in the war was worse than she imagined.

Chief Hakoda was Katara and Sokka's father, and therefore made his children extremely important to the war efforts. When their mother had died, Katara became the next woman in charge of Chief Hakoda's anti fire nation war campaign, and made her less of a daughter, and more of a warrior. She didn't know how she felt about this. Sokka was a warrior, clumsy, but a warrior. But she was a girl.

Katara was suppose to be back at home, with Gran Gran, tending to the children. While the idea of being in battle felt like a dream come true, she realized that she was far off from the dream she once held dear.

* * *

**KATARA'S P.O.V**

* * *

This war had been going on for too long. I had been in this tent for far too long as well. I hated this tent. I hated this war. "I hate the fire people," I mumbled as I tidied up my tent.

The Fire Nation was ruthless with their weapons and fire bending and anger against the water tribe people. Luckily the closest I had been to a fire soldier was maybe fifty feet away. The only reason I was at this camp at all was because my father wanted to keep an eye on me. He was obsessed with the thought I would be harmed back at the village. So why wasn't the rest of the village here then?

This angered me and I was constantly being threatened to be sent back to the village. My thoughts were interrupted when the Sokka ducked into the tent. "Katara, they're calling a meeting in the main tent and dad wants you to come too." He left and I sighed, these meetings bored me to no end.

With my fur boots fitting snug on my feet, I left my private tents and headed to the main one. The perks about being the chiefs daughter were many. The men who were far older than me respected me. I was treated very well by my people, mainly from my caring and helpfulness to help my people. I was considered the princess to the village as they told me so. But I had only used their love to spread awareness to help others.

I was no fool, and I knew the Fire Nation would love to kidnap myself or Sokka, causing our father to surrender. So maybe my father was not insane for dragging me along. But still... I hated it.

I quietly ducked into the tent and did not meet anyones gaze as I found Sokka. "Can you believe we've been here for almost a year?" He whispered to a warrior sitting next to him.

"Other warriors have been here longer," the other boy said.

The war against the Fire Nation had started a hundred years ago when Fire Lord Sozin attacked when the avatar disappeared. They wanted, and still wanted, to control the world. It was a scary thing, and you wondered just how insane the Fire Lords have been. Many nights I listened when my father talked about the next Fire Lord. Would he be just as insane?

In the beginning, they had only been fighting the Northern Water Tribe city, but soon sailed all the way to the South Pole and attacked the Southern Water Tribes. Though we have a similar culture, we live in two different ways. I had always wanted to visit the north after hearing stories about its beauty from my Gran Gran. But the journey was long, and too expensive even for my father.

The cities they have are large and full of life, and the beauty is breathtaking. Or so Gran Gran said.

I was shaken from my day dreams as the men came in and sat down.

The meeting started with the generals and important warriors sitting around in a giant circle. General Ishi called everyone to order and the murmurs from the men died down slowly. I sat behind the circle, behind my brother in the shadows. Even though the men respected me and acknowledged me in the war tent, I felt like I had no place here.

General Ishi was a tall man, with a beard and a wise face. He was older than my father, but was able to still fight. He had lived in the north for many years, and there were many tales as to why he left to come to the less appealing south. "The Fire Nation has been sent a new general by orders of the Fire Lord Ozai. The man is supposedly quite powerful, and very intelligent. Chief H-"

"We can not continue to fall behind!"

"The last general they had was not bright, and we still are losing this war."

"We won't survive!"

"Men! Please, calm yourselves," my father said over the panic and worries. From the shadows I sat hugging my knees and watching the men stand and yell. I was seventeen years of age, and I did not wish to see this. In a way the complex war plans and the talk of killing fire soldiers scared me quite a bit. I hated the Fire Nation as much as the next Water Tribe member, but to kill was too much for me. I would defend when I needed to, but never kill.

"Our sister tribe, the Northern Water Tribe, has successfully defeated the Fire Nation, even through the Siege of the North. We can not give in! This new general may be powerful as General Ishi has said, or he may be weak. There is no way to defeat him if we can not believe it ourselves."

The meeting dragged on for another hour and I must have fallen asleep for Sokka whispered my name and I opened my eyes to see the tent empty. "What was the main point of this stupid meeting?"

"They want to take out the general. Using a secret plan!" Sokka's excitement made me smile. "With no one in command, they hope their chances of turning the war around will work." Then Sokka laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You drooled!" And he burst out laughing. I touched my chin and found saliva down my coat. I tried to be mad at him for laughing, but laughing felt so good after sitting through a meeting on war.

* * *

When the night fell, I left my reading in my tent and went to the cooking tent. There were some other women who lived here besides me, and I loved to help them cook. Sadly, the meals were usually the same and not very interesting. The women cooked in silence and I enjoyed being with females, even though I didn't talk to them.

I loved to prepare food, and create a meal. I never realized how much food meant to people when I was out here with the warriors.

Tonight they were preparing seaweed bread, rice, and sea prune stew. If you didn't live in the water tribes, then sea prune stew would be awfully harsh on your stomach. I took two bowls which were sitting on plates with the bread and rice, and left the tent. I took one to Sokka's tent, and the other I took back to my own tent.

Once again I ate alone in silence.

* * *

The sky was quite dark now and the beauty of the moon shone down onto the snow. I opened the tent, even though it was dangerous at night during the harsh winds. The sky was filled with thousands of stars that glittered in the black sky. The moon was almost full, and I thanked the moon spirits Tui and La for their protection, as I did every night.

It was frightening being so close to the battles. So I prayed for my village, the warriors, and the Water Tribe as a whole. I knew it was a lot to pray for, but I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. I crawled out slowly from the tent and stood up to stretch my legs. One thing I hated was how cramped everything was with all the restrictions of were I could and could not go. Oh how I wished many times that my father did not have such a high position in the village.

The almost full moon attracted me and I felt the small urge to bend. Waterbenders were different from the other bending nations. Our people learned from the moon, and we were strongest at night. The full moon seemed to give an energy boost and I quietly walked to the edge of the cliff we were camped at. The water below was dark and I could feel the power underneath my feet.

Slowly and ever so quiet, I drew a small amount of water from the ocean below. It was cool under my touch as I created simple shapes. It felt wonderful to be bending again, even if it was only small things like squares and circles. The last time I used my bending was to demonstrate a war technique on a small scale during the generals meetings.

The wind blew my hair back, and the lovely smell of the ocean filled my lungs. After an hour or so, when the moon was being covered by clouds, I went back to my tent and unbraided my hair. I wrapped myself with the warm blankets and changed my boots to softer shoes. At that moment I was proud to have Water Tribe blood in my veins.

Sleep soon found me and my tired body relaxed under the warm blankets. Dreams slowly poured through my mind with images of the spirit koi fish dancing in circles.

* * *

The darkness was all I could see as I slept, when I was suddenly woken and white flashed under my eyes. Disoriented and confused, I couldn't breathe through my nose because of some pressure. I opened my mouth and a cold sweet liquid poured down my throat and I was forced to swallow. The fear of being poisoned hit me quickly and as I tried to stand, but I suddenly felt too tired. Hands gently laid my head down, and the back of a hand brushed my cheek in a gentle manner.

Am I dreaming?

That was my last thought before slowly slipping into the dark.

* * *

**Review! Please&thanks :)**


	2. Attracted to the Fire

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Since I finished my other ATLA fic awhile ago, I'm been a little scared to start another. But I think it's going to be okay :)**

**I feel they are a bit OOC, but I'm working on it! Don't hate!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. duh. Just my plot yo.**

**~paperbackwriter9 ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Katara, you're engaged!" Gran Gran smiled and danced in front of me. She never had this much energy before. What was going on? And come to think of it, how did I end up back home? Suddenly the ground melted under my feet and I was flying. I flew over tents and battles that were far below me.

The dark sky was peaceful, and I could see the moon spirits dancing in the light of the moon. "Katara," they called to me softly, and I flew higher and higher. But the sky became twisted and wrapped up into itself. The stars disappeared into the dark sky and the moon no longer was shining down. I couldn't breathe, and then suddenly. Whoosh! Air filled into my lungs and I woke up.

As I sat up quickly it took a moment to realize it was just a dream. A strange one too. Before I opened my eyes, I felt a horrible pounding in my head. Then I slowly opened my eyes to darkness. Could it still be the night time? I touched my face and panicked when I realized a cloth was covering my eyes. The ground felt different to me and the smell was different as well, and I knew I was not in my tent.

Panic slowly over took my thoughts as I sat helpless in an unknown room wearing a blindfold. Was this a joke? Was Sokka up to something again? I wanted to call out, but I was scared. Then I realized I had no other choice. "Hello?" I whispered. No answer. "Hello?" I said louder and still no answer.

If I was in danger I could not see any water, and that meant I could not bend. Suddenly I heard a loud banging noise and I jumped with fear. Then there were voices seeming to come from outside the room I was in. "Damn it! I told you not to do anything without the help of other guards!"

"I can handle things myself! I am in charge of you!"

"We were only thinking of your safety you hi-"

"Do I have to tell my father about this?"

Then there was silence and I sat in fear. I was not in the Water Tribe camp. Suddenly the door opened and crashed against the wall with a horrid metal against metal sound. I felt tears forming in my eyes. _You're strong, you're strong._ I kept repeating these words to myself. If only there was water...

"Sit still!" A male's voice said. "I'm going to take your blindfold off. If you run you will be badly hurt. Understand?" I prepared myself to see a horrible man who was ready to kill me and worse. "Understand?" He said louder and I nodded my head. Gently I felt the cloth slip away from my eyes.

The room was not a room, but a tent made of metal. It was red... Which meant... the Fire Nation! I jumped up and turned to face the man and swung my hand out to hit him. He grabbed it quickly and held it to my side. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. My eyes frantically searched the room for water, ice, anything to bend, but I was out of luck. The man grabbed my other arm and tied my hands behind my back using the blindfold.

"Sit!" He ordered, and I sat slowly. I glared at him and felt a drop of sweat trickle down my forehead. How did they manage to keep a tent so warm? Even if it was made of metal.. He met my gaze and stared back with fierce gold colored eyes. "You're lucky I don't torture you," and he turned his back to me. My anger quickly turned to fear when I realized that I could be tortured, raped, or killed. But why was I here anyway? All I can remember was the meeting on war and the Fire Nation's new general. What happened after that?

"They'll come for me," I mumbled and he kneeled and looked into my eyes again.

"I hope so, that's the only purpose of why you're here. You're the daughter of the chief of the Water Tribe. When he comes to rescue you, we will have him and finally defeat your people." He didn't smile as he spoke, but rather sounded tired and almost ill. Still, anger bubbled through my body and I spit at him, since that was all I could manage. "Filthy peasant!" He yelled and left the room.

As I sat there tied to the post in the center of the tent, I started to cry.

* * *

My eyes opened and I felt groggy. Events from the day were still unclear and hazy. I noticed that I was no longer tied to the post. My hands were tied together, but they weren't tied to any object.

There was food sitting on a table that was low to the ground. The smells were unfamiliar and I stared for awhile trying to guess what was in it.

There was a plate of rice, ocean kumquats, and hot tea boiling from a cup. But the main dish was what I was concerned about. It was some kind of meat that was drenched in a thick red sauce. There was no way I was going to touch that, but just how did they think I was eating if I was hand cuffed?

The metal door swung open and the same man came back. He didn't meet my gaze this time. He looked around for some papers in a desk as I stared at him. I had made a mistake, he was not a man, but a boy. He looked to be around my age. But I hated him. I hated him because he was apart of the Fire Nation, and they were destroying my home. "You can avert your eyes," and I looked down at the food and blushed.

He walked over to the door to leave with some papers in his hand. But he stopped when he saw I was just staring at the food. "Why aren't you eating? They won't rescue you if you're dead," I scowled and tried to stand to hit him. "Relax," he said and undid the hand cuffs. "Eat," he said roughly and left the room.

I waited a moment to make sure he was not returning and I started to stuff my mouth with food. I felt pathetic, but I was starving. After all, sea prune stew from lunch yesterday, and breakfast, was not very filling. As I ate I looked around the room and planned my escape. The next time the boy came back, I would make a run for it. There had to be water or ice somewhere since we were on camped ice after all!

Coming up with an escape plan made me feel safer, and I slowly stopped eating. The Fire Nation would not hurt my family, and this was my chance to help them.

But as I sat in the tent, hours passed and the boy didn't come back, and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Yelling and shouting woke me and I sat up quickly. Panic spread through me because the dark was almost pitch black. What was going on? The shouting was close, and there were so many voices yelling. When a horrible scream blocked out all the other shouting, my heart seemed to stop. Was the tribe attacking? Were they losing? I felt like screaming here I am! Save me!

I carefully ran my hands over the metal wall until I could find the door handle. It was locked.

_DAMN IT!_

I smashed my fist against the door and yelled for someone to save me. Then the door started to unlock and I backed up out of the way. Light poured through the dark and I all I could see was another fire tent connected to this one. How many were connected? How would my tribe find me?

The light was almost too much and I covered my eyes with my arm. Someone slammed the door closed and pushed me down and covered my mouth with their hand. Was the person trying to choke me? I started to panic myself and I felt light headed. "Relax!" They said and I recognized the voice as the boy from yesterday. My body finally went limp and I felt tears again.

_What if my family was killed._

After awhile he let me go and lit a candle in the room. Of course he was a fire bender. Great. More danger to worry about. "Were you trying to suffocate me? You could of just not fed me and I would have died slowly," I said harshly and hugged my knees.

"I didn't want your people to hear you."

"They were here!" I said loudly and jumped up and grabbed his uniform. "Please! What happened?" My eyes were large with wonder and I lost all thoughts that he was the one keeping me away from them.

"Both sides had many losses. Your family got away," he said disappointed. "We shall get them next time." I backed away from him and stared with hatred.

"They will defeat all of you. I know they will. They spoke of your general in the meetings. They said he was weak and useless,-"

"Shut up! You stupid lazy water peasant! I am the general. General Zuko to you! You know nothing of my strength and fury I will release on your.. people," he spit out. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. "I can kill you," he said with fire burning in his eyes. I stared with fear. I never noticed that scar. Had he killed before? What a stupid mistake. "When people see how my plan to capture the chiefs daughter works, they will love me! My father will love me! I will show them all," and he let go of me.

I rubbed my shoulders. My eyes met with his for a brief moment and I saw guilt in his expression before he guarded it with scorn. He left and slammed the door.

I sat there still rubbing my shoulder.

_Now I was truly scared._

* * *

**Read&review! :)**

***The foods they eat I have found on a website all about the world of avatar and it's really cool! It's like it was a real culture :D***


	3. And so it Begins

***Katara does NOT know Zuko is a prince in case you missed that :P***

***somebody asked me how Zuko actually captured her. Well the story is in Katara's first person, so the parts that she doesn't understand yet, neither will you. ***

***I was going to have parts in Zuko's P.O.V but it was too much and it didn't flow the way I wanted it to.***

**And thanks for reviewing everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did, Zutara would have made it through. But I own my plot!**

**~paperbackwriter9~**

**

* * *

**

_I knew he wanted to hurt me._

_Everyday when he visited me his eyes seemed to cut through me and plan my death. _

_Those damn beautiful gold eyes._

_

* * *

_It had been one week since I had been held hostage by General Zuko and the Fire Nation army. Each morning I wake and I lay there, listening to the heavy boots on the metal floor. I would hold back my tears and emotions in order to keep my guard. No one would see me shed a tear.

The fire soldiers were just as mean and uptight as the metal this tent was made of. I must admit that these metal tents were a handy tool here in the freezing winds.

Breakfast would come and I would wait another hour before eating it. It was the same everyday, rice, ocean kumquats, and tea. I was beginning to hate that fruit. It was similar to the sea prune we had in the Water Tribes and was perfect for storing for long periods of time.

_How long would I be here?_ _Wasting away in this tent with no contact from my tribe.__ I had so much time on my hands just sitting around the tent that I was sure I was going insane. _

After I ate breakfast I slept or read the books that had already been inside the tent. They were boring stories about Fire Nation royalty, but it was something to do. A few times a man named Iroh had visited me to talk about the weather and life back before the war. He seemed too nice to belong to the Fire Nation, but maybe it was a trick. Later I found out that Iroh was Zuko's uncle and I couldn't believe it. I sat there stunned as he nodded his head that it really was true. Iroh was so kind and gentle, and Zuko was just the opposite.

For lunch it was sea soup, or noodles. Sometimes it was noodles in the soup. And then there was tea. I always was brought Ginseng tea and I didn't know why. More reading, or sleeping, and sometimes I would do some exercises or jump around so I wouldn't lose my strength.

During the times when I sat alone staring at the ground, I would imagine escaping and fighting away the fire soldiers. Waves and waves of ice would crash down and destroy their camps. After I thought of these things I would often feel guilty for Gran Gran taught me that every living creature should be treated with respect.

Too bad I had no respect for the fire people.

I imagined that I was home with my father and Sokka and Gran Gran. That I was in my own bed and I felt safe and at ease. But the thought that I imagined the most was that I could bend and feel the water at my control, and the power that I had missed. During the nights I felt the slow energy that would trickle into my body. After all, Water benders were the most powerful at night, and I ached to bend water.

But such escapes plans were never going to be carried out since I was locked in the room with guards outside. I tried to escape earlier in the week. I banged on the door until the guard opened it, and then I hit him in his face. But I was no match for him, and they just added another guard.

Dinner was the one meal that was different and it was my favorite. Could you believe that? I looked forward to the Fire Nation's dinners. That's how bored and helpless I felt.

The food was often spicy and rich in flavor, and it felt like it was prepared for a prince. So I did not understand why they would serve me such elegant leftovers to eat. Maybe they wanted to truly keep me alive. What ever the reason, I was just happy I was being fed.

The nights were always interesting. General Zuko would enter the tent and stare at anything but me with such an intense gaze. He would address me by my real name, not peasant, but Katara. Iroh found out my name and told his nephew. I believed Iroh forced him to call be me by my first name, even though I didn't know why Zuko would listen.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Sleep?"

"Yes."

"Did Iroh visit you?"

"Not today, and I was bored."

"Good night."

Then he would slam the door and the sound of his boots would fade away. Iroh told me that Zuko had a rough childhood, and that his father was the one to banish him until he could 'obey' his father's wishes. Iroh often mentioned of times when he remembered Zuko as a smiling and happy boy. In a way I felt sad for Zuko. When my mother had passed away it was very painful, and I still felt sad every now and then. I would hate to have your parent hate you with so much intensity that he would banish him, and make him in charge of this war. Then I started to wonder just who Zuko's father was. The only thing I could guess was that he was a general that was friends with the Fire Lord.

Then I would stop myself. That arrogant, rude, bastard was keeping me from freedom.

I could not feel weakness when I was here or I would have no chance to escape. But the weeks went on and soon it became one month. I knew my body was not as strong as it had once been. It was hard not to cry in front of Iroh when he told me how sorry he was that I was apart from my family. Somehow I managed to hold it back, but just barely.

The Water Tribe had attacked the fire camp four times over the month, and each time they were defeated. The Southern Water Tribe did not have water benders except for me, so they were easily the weaker of the two nations. The fire people could bend, and therefore they held all the power.

I needed to free myself, and when that fourth battle had ended, I knew it was all up to me to escape. So I as I lay there that night I planned my escape... again. When Zuko would come in, I would try to hold a conversation and make him mad. Maybe I would talk about his past or how he got that scar. Then I would fight him, and I would try my hardest to leave him injured. If I could possibly injure him, then I would run.

* * *

The sound of the metal door slamming shut caused me to jolt and wake me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the breakfast on the table. For some reason my head was pounding and I couldn't get up like normal. As I tried my best to sit up my stomach felt queasy and I vomited all over my clothes. I put my arm down and noticed a red patch, and then another, and another. It was some kind of rash!

_What the hell!_

I was scared... terrified actually. What made me feel so sick? What caused the rash? Was it something in the food? The tea? I peeled off the top layer and rolled it up into a ball. I crawled to the table and started to eat some rice and I felt sick again. I held my stomach with my arms and I crawled back to the bed. As I lay there I started to sweat, so I shed another layer of clothing. The heat was unbearable now, so I took off my boots and tried to lie as still as possible.

There was a knock on the door and then it creaked open slowly. I didn't look up to see who it was, and there was a gasp. "Katara?" It was Iroh's voice and I turned slowly.

"Something's wrong… I... I feel sic-" And I became ill once more. I was embarrassed that it was in front of Iroh, but at least he would get help.

"Oh dear!" And he quickly told the guard to get the doctor and water. _Water._ But when I tried to sit up all my strength seemed to disappear and I fell back onto the ground. "Stay still Katara. Now tell me, when did you become ill?"

"Just ten minutes ago," I said.

The door swung open and a glass of water was handed to Iroh, and the doctor came in. He looked down at me with disgust. I'm sure he would rather let me die then try to help me. Suddenly I became afraid when I thought how he might actually try to kill me. So when he placed his hand on my head and begin to talk to Iroh, I screamed as loud as I could manage. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I tried to get out of his grasp and Iroh kept telling me that everything was okay. "HE'LL KILL ME!"

"The general wants you alive, I would rather cure you than be killed for not following his orders," the doctor said and struggled to hold my arms at my sides.

"Leave me be," I said softer because I became dizzy.

The door slammed open again and it was Zuko this time. "What's going on?" He demanded and Iroh stood and whispered quickly to him.

"Make him leave!" I cried out and Zuko came and kneeled-down.

"The doctor will help you," he said with an insensitive tone. I stared up at him and pleaded with my eyes. I didn't trust one of their doctors and Zuko sighed. Then he quickly grabbed my arms and held them to my sides and the doctor checked my temperature. "Tell him what's wrong," Zuko said as he practically sat on top of me holding my arms down. He was much stronger than the doctor and I couldn't move them. "I said tell him," Zuko said in a bitter tone.

"I woke and became sick... There's this rash... My head was pounding and I became sick once more..." I closed my eyes and relaxed. If they gave me some kind of medicine to kill me, then there was nothing I could do.

"Hmmm," the doctor said, "I think you have been poisoned by the White Jade plant. The rashes and the throwing up are common symptoms. I'll have you eat Bacui berries in order to cure the poison." I opened one eye and saw the doctor stand and turn to leave. "If not treated, I'm afraid it's fatal." He closed the door gently and Zuko got off of me.

"Uncle, see to it that the doctor is getting the right kind of berries," and Iroh nodded.

"Stay with her," he said and Zuko glared at him. When Iroh left, an awkward silence filled the air and I kept sweating.

Zuko sat down far from me and eyed me. "I don't know who tried to kill you, but I will find out." Tears filled my eyes and I blinked to hold them back. "Here," he said and walked over and handed me a cloth to wipe off the sweat. He sat back down and I tried to fold the cloth and struggled to even raise my arm. "Let me do it," he said and stood and grabbed it out of my hands.

Surprisingly he was gentle when he patted off the sweat and I instantly thought of the gentle hands that touched my cheek when I had been kidnapped. "Did you kidnap me from my tent?" He sighed and sat down.

"Yes."

"How did you know it was my tent?"

"I had been planning for months."

"Why not send someone in your place?"

He sighed and waited a moment before answering. "When my father asks, he'll see my plan worked and then-" He stopped and his face that was filled with pain and sadness quickly hardened into anger once more.

"If you smiled more you would be happier," I said quietly and I don't know why I said it. Maybe the fear of dying had something to do with it.

To my surprise, he answered back. "I have nothing to smile about," he said very softly and I turned and looked up at him and he looked back. I could see the little boy that Iroh had described and I felt pity that Zuko had become so troubled because of his own father. The door opened and Iroh came in with a bowl and a cup of tea with the smoke raising up. Zuko looked away and Iroh stood for a moment smiling at the two of us.

"These berries are delicious!"

"Uncle, you're not supposed to be eating them," Zuko mumbled.

"I couldn't help myself," he said and laughed and sat the bowl and tea down next to me. Zuko stood and turned slowly and looked at the floor.

"Stay here uncle," and he closed the door. Iroh smiled and started to hum and he closed his eyes.

"What a morning," he whispered. As I sat and ate the berries which had a tangy taste, a plan formed in my head. If I tried to escape against Zuko when he was this angry, I would never leave. If somehow I got to him and found the vulnerable little boy then maybe I could get away. Maybe he wouldn't be able to wound me if I could make him like me. _This could work;_ I thought and felt excitement rush into me.

I ate and sipped the tea and smiled to myself. This plan will be flawless.

* * *

**As soon as I came back from vacation I felt like writing :)  
Read&review! Thank you x)**


	4. Crying It Out

**A big thanks to all my reviewers :) Hope the summer is going well for everyone :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA *sigh***

**~paperbackwriter9~**

**

* * *

**I was sure my dreams would be filled with berries by now at the rate at which I was forced to eat them. Zuko wanted to make sure that there was no way I was going to die, and he didn't leave until I ate them all.

This was supposed to be the chance when I would put my plan into action, but I had no idea how to begin. Each time I thought he was acting nicer; he would pull away and yell about something. This plan was a lot harder then I thought, but I would do it.

I had to.

Eating the berries was very helpful and I felt much better the day after I started eating them. I started to refuse to drink tea, and I begged Zuko for water. I promised him there was no way I could bend such a small amount to attack him. Finally he gave in and gave me water. It felt good drinking water and I wanted to bend at once. But I had earned a small amount of his trust so I couldn't do that.

* * *

That morning I woke and ate breakfast slowly. This was the first morning I didn't have to eat any of the berries and I was thankful. As I sat there I began to wonder how I was poisoned in the first place. Could it have been a mistake? I doubted it, for the White Jade plant was too specific of a poison. Someone must have planned this, but why me? I was the one being held prisoner. I wasn't hurting anyone...

"Good morning!" The door opened and Iroh came in. "'I'm glad to see you're very healthy again!"

"I think the berries helped me regain all my strength back before I was imprisoned," I said and finished eating the breakfast.

"Good, good," he said and drank tea that he brought with him, "You are a pretty young girl mixed in with all of these unruly soldiers, and I will see to it Zuko tries to give you back to your family." I lifted my head and stared with wonder.

"But, he would never do that! His plan hasn't worked out," and Iroh smiled.

"Zuko hopefully will see he can command this war without an innocent young girl in the middle of all the fire," he sighed and grabbed a book from the floor. "This book is all about the Fire Nations rulers," he started to flip through the pages. "It's all about the failures too," he said quietly and his face held a sad expression. "One day, Zuko will have a page in this book."

I didn't understand why he said that, Zuko is a general...

The door swung open quickly and I stood up just as quickly, "Uncle!" Zuko said and motioned him to stand. "I've been looking for you! Their attacking! You need to get to the main tent-" He was frantic and out of breathe.

"My nephew-"

"Now uncle!" Zuko looked at me and for a moment I thought he was going to take me too, but he turned his back and they left. When the door closed I suddenly felt hurt. What the hell was wrong with me!

There was a loud noise and I froze and backed away from the wall. I guessed my tent was somewhere close to the battle. _What a stupid place to put me... _But then there was a loud noise from the other direction. I heard war cries and all of the sudden, there was noise everywhere. Fire benders yelling and my people yelling, and fighting and I covered my ears.

I hope Zuko wasn't fighting... and then I felt like I had been stabbed. _I can not think of those things! I did not like Zuko, he was my captor and I am just a prisoner. _My mind quickly forgot the thought when the fighting noises had become even closer. I sat in the middle of the tent and tried to pretend there was nothing happening. _My brother and father... please don't hurt them..._

There was an odd silence…

Then **BOOM!**

There was noise and color everywhere! I didn't even have enough time to scream or move. My tent had been destroyed in the blink of an eye! Just as I looked up there was a huge part of the ceiling crashing down and I jumped out of the way. Something struck my leg and I fell to the ground in pain. The ceiling had disappeared and the pole in the center was slanted and it started to tip over.

"No!"

It fell and I turned so it would hit my back. Luckily it was long enough that it hit the wall and didn't crash down but it trapped me and I couldn't move. Then things in the tent started to catch on fire. When the ceiling came down, I realized the piece of metal cut my thigh and it felt like it was burning. _I couldn't get up!_ Panic rose when I realized it was just heavy enough that I couldn't move it.

When I tried to call for help, I was yelling face down into the ground. Because I was staring at the ground, I couldn't see any fighting. I lay there and I couldn't hold back tears anymore. They dampened the ground and blurred my vision.

"Katara!"

I felt the pole lifted off of me and relief overwhelmed me. "Are you alright?" It was Zuko, and he was worried. I couldn't answer him because I was still crying and I felt like a failure. I was the daughter of a Water Tribe chief and here I was crying in front of the Fire general. There wasn't enough time to feel sorry for myself as Zuko picked me up and he told me to run. The throbbing of the cut on my thigh made me grimace and cry even more. But I followed his orders and ran through the piles of rubble.

My beautiful home and been destroyed by this war. The peace and the happiness were no longer apart of the life my people knew. No one in my tribe had ever thought it would come to this. They believed that when the Fire Nation had attacked many years ago, that it was the last one. And when the Northern Water Tribe had defeated the Fire Nation, the people somehow told themselves lies that they would always be safe.

Unfortunately the psychotic Fire Lord Ozai was going to follow in his fathers footsteps in order to rule the entire world. I realized just how important I had suddenly become to this war. Before I was just a girl out of place on the battle fronts. Now I was the reason the Southern Water Tribe was attacking, and losing. If they rescued me then Zuko's plan would fail, and he would lose so much. But if they captured my family, the tribe would lose everything.

I stopped and turned around to face the battle. I had been so scared that I was willingly following Zuko right into his plans. My family was there somewhere, and this was my chance to be free. But all I could make out were colors mixed together and people in different directions. How would I find them and not be injured? Suddenly Zuko yanked my arm and broke me from my thoughts.

"Ow! Let go!"

"You are still my prisoner," he said and his fierce eyes wouldn't break their stare at me. He pulled my arm until it hurt and wouldn't let go. Even though I felt stronger and tried to pull away, he was still too strong.

"Where's Iroh?" I asked and he didn't answer but kept pulling me. I breathed in the fresh cold air and it filled my lungs and I started coughing. I hadn't been outside in such a long time that I actually was having trouble breathing in the air.

We got to the edge of the ice and underneath were smaller boats but they were still large enough to have rooms and decks. The largest boat was the one Zuko was headed toward. I could start to make out people and I saw Iroh waving from the boat deck. I was happy he was okay, since he was the only nice person I could talk to.

We reached the boat and Zuko yelled to one of his men, "Report!"

The man came down and looked at me for a moment, and then started his report, "The Water Tribe is preparing their own boats and I believe they are preparing for a battle on the water. General Zuko, we need to leave at once, for all of the firing boats are ready and the last of the men have boarded."

"Very good, we leave in five minutes," and he dragged me into the ship. The men above deck stared at me and some even smiled and winked. I was disgusted and felt afraid that they would try to harm me. We went below deck and it was cold and dark, but then we came to a door and he unlocked it and pulled me in.

He lit the candles quickly and turned to leave. "You'll be safe here. This is a room the joins to my own room. It's the only other room with a lock besides my room and Iroh's. My men can not bother you here," he said and turned to leave.

When I took a step I cried out in pain and Zuko turned to me. "Zuko," I said and sat on the floor. "Please, my leg... it hurts!" I bit my lip and he bent down.

"Where?" But he didn't need me to answer, because when I took off my long fur coat, the blood had seeped through my pants. He stared at me for a moment and then jumped to his feet. "I'm going to get Iroh," and he left. I stared at the blood going through my pants and I started to feel dizzy. The cut was a lot larger than I thought.

Zuko returned with Iroh and he had bandages and water with him. Iroh was the one to deal with the wound, and Zuko stood back and watched. It was embarrassing to have to take off my pants and then roll up my white undergarments underneath. Soon I was cleaned and bandaged and I felt a lot better. "You lost a lot of blood," Iroh said. "Just sit here and relax," and he sighed.

Since my wound was taken care of and my head was clear, I realized we were headed off into battle on the sea. "Let me go home!" Iroh stood and turned with sadness in his eyes. Zuko looked down at me and I felt helpless.

"I can't let you go," he said and turned and left the room.

* * *

**Read&review! Thank you :)**

**If you're wondering, you'll find out about who poisoned her later.**


	5. Destroying Me

**Sorry guys, I haven't been in mood to write. But… I love my reviewers :) Thanks guys!  
Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to ATLA.  
~paperbackwriter9~**

**

* * *

**

"NO!"

I banged on the door after Zuko shut it and locked it. Slowly I slid down onto the floor and ignored the pain of the cut. My family! My people! They couldn't fight on the water with their small boats. The Fire Nation would destroy them with the shear size and material their boats were made of.

My heart sank and I stared at the ground, and did not cry. My tears had been spent and I was no longer going to cry. The door was locked and there was nothing I could do. Without water bending I felt truly helpless and alone, and now I was farther from my family. It was not fair! My people were gong to die because they wanted to save me. It didn't matter what happened to me, as long as the tribe would stop fighting and losing their men. Who knew what the Fire Lord would plan next, and we were already so weak.

The room was giving off an odd glow with the few candles that had been lit. There was one small porthole, but it was too high to reach and I'm the glass was very thick. There was a bed in the right corner of the wall and a desk against the left wall with a chair. A long couch was in the middle along with a rug and a table low to the ground. Besides lights on the wall, there were paintings of the Fire Nation.

Slowly I pushed myself up and walked to the couch in the room. I propped my leg up on a pillow and lay there staring at the ceiling. _My life is over..._

As I sat there my eyes slowly opened and closed and I felt myself drifting into sleep. The ship rocked suddenly and I opened my eyes fully awake now. The worse part apart about this battle was that all I could do was sit and wait. It would be hard to fight with my leg wrapped up, but I would do anything for my people.

Each minute that passed felt like an hour and the slight rocking of the boat was making me sick. I gripped the sides of the couch tightly and listened. I could hear sounds of the battle but it was very sound proof in the room and it made the waiting worse. I looked at the walls and studied the different paintings. One was of a landscape of a beach, and another was the Fire Nation palace. It was an intimidating looking place, and it was all gold, red, and black.

My thoughts changed when I thought about how I would escape now. I knew I was too much of a coward to go through the plan I had made early. Get Zuko to like me? That had been an impossible idea in the first place, and my hopes disappeared. There would be nothing I could do to get out. What would happen if they defeated the tribe? Would they take the prisoners and go to the Fire Nation? I knew that there was sadly not much hope for my people to win. The Fire Nation was just too strong and had more power.

Would the Fire Lord kill us or put us on display? It was a disgusting thought, and I wanted to fight for my freedom now more than ever.

The candles burned on and I got up and struggled to get to the bed. It was uncomfortable and I couldn't toss or turn because my leg was in too much pain.

* * *

"Katara!" Someone shook me and I opened my eyes and looked up to see Iroh's face staring down on my own. "Please! Zuko is injured and we need a healer! I know this is asking too much, but please look at him." I felt pity for Iroh at once, and I nodded my head. I yawned and stood, and noticed it was only Iroh in the room and there were no guards. The door was opened and the moonlight shone through. It was a chance to escape and get away, but I rubbed my tired eyes.

My head was pounding and I closed my eyes and I didn't move from my spot. "Are you alright?" Iroh asked, and he looked over at me.

"I'm fine," even though I was not.

Iroh nodded and he motioned for me to follow him through a door connecting to Zuko's room. There were candles lit and a guard against the wall. The room was three times the size of my room, and I couldn't believe how the generals were treated. Back home, the generals were treated just like everyone else and had the same housing as everyone else.

Zuko lay on his bed that had a headboard that was beautifully craved and painted with dragons. I turned my attention to Zuko and saw that he was sweating and had blood on his shirt. I felt dizzy for a moment and tried to relax. The doctor was there as well and he wouldn't meet my gaze. "I need water to heal," and Iroh motioned to the guard who brought a bucket of fresh water. Gently I bended the water and slowly cleaned the small wound on his arm.

I looked at his face with his hair matted with sweat on his forehead. His eyes would squeeze closed and then relax, and he was probably dreaming of the battle he had just been in. In his sleep he looked young and afraid, and even kinder… and handsome. The doctor coughed and I stood quickly as if I everyone in the room could read my thoughts.

"The larger wound is on his stomach," Iroh said.

I put the dirty water into another bucket and the doctor lifted his shirt. This wound was deeper and I gasped. "I need medicine!" I turned to the doctor, and he handed me something.

"This is the sandalwood plant, used for wounds," he showed me how to squeeze it and put the gooey liquid onto the cut. The doctor cleaned and worked on fixing Zuko's wounds while I used the water to bring down his temperature. "Fire benders are not used to the freezing temperature of the winds when they're out on the decks. Their bodies can't control where to preserve heat, so they sweat and have a high temperature when they're away from the cold." I listened to the doctor and when he was done, he told me to stay awhile longer to control the fever.

"Thank you," Iroh said. The guards waited at the door outside and Iroh sat on a chair while I routinely cooled Zuko off with the water. Even this small amount of bending was lifting my spirits. I actually hoped that when Zuko would wake, he would thank me and even respect me. "What luck we have a healer abroad the ship," Iroh chuckled and I smiled. "I know Zuko will not thank you directly, but when he awakens, he will be thankful," Iroh said and I didn't meet his gaze.

I thought back to earlier and I didn't know why I decided to save Zuko. It was a scary sight to see him lying helpless and bleeding. I guess the love for all creatures was a lesson I could never forget. "It was no trouble," I whispered and Iroh laughed.

"He respects you," and I looked at Iroh. Just then Zuko stirred and he tried to sit up. I gently pushed him down and he glared at me.

"What's going on?" Zuko said and looked down at his injured body.

"Zuko you were injured and you know our bodies don't do well under the wind pressure. And the stress that is already placed on you does not help either," Iroh said and stood near the bed.

"Then what is she doing here?" He looked at me and I looked at the floor. I almost liked Zuko as a person… but these insults were too much.

"She helped heal you," he said and stood. "You had the fever and wounds as well. You're lucky she was here to bring down your temperature. Now I'm going to get you some tea, relax and stay put," and he left. I sat down and avoided his eyes. We sat in silence and then he gasped and I stood quickly. His fever was coming back and I quickly got the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Lie still!" I took the water and slowly lay it like a sheet over his body. I made it lay on his skin and he stared at me in fear and closed his eyes and started to shiver. The sweat came off with the water and I put it into the dirty water bucket. I sighed and sat over on a chair and looked at everything but him.

He forced himself to sit up, and I looked at him. He was truly good looking, and brave too.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Zuko hates your guts._

"I guess it was good to have you here," he started to say. "You're not that useless after all." He winced and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I could have killed you with that water," I said softly and he stared at me. "Why didn't I? I could have escaped and found a way out." He sighed and I looked at him this time.

"Then I guess I should thank you," and he did not say anymore. If that was as close to a thank you as I was going to receive, then it was good enough for me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and leaned back in the chair. "Your family… I didn't see them." I sat up straight in the chair and stared at him with my eyes large and curious. _My family. _"During the battle I commanded all of my men to look out for them and there were no reports of them. _They didn't fight for me? _"I do not this is a battle plan that will work."

Tears were suddenly flooding out from my blue eyes. My hair fell in my face and I let it hang there as I sobbed. "I'm sorry Katara, but we must head back to the Fire Nation. I have received a letter from the generals and they order me to head home." I did not look up at him, but I continued to cry into my sleeve. "They do not know you are here as my prisoner."

Silence.

"And I will not tell my father I have you. He would do…" He paused and I looked up at him and he looked back. "He would do horrible things," he whispered and I cried more. The door opening and I still did not look up.

"My dear what is wrong?" It was Iroh's voice, and I wiped away the tears on my face. He turned to Zuko and Zuko sighed.

"I told her we are returning home," and Iroh sighed.

"Take me home!" I said and looked at Zuko with more tears streaming down my face. He refused to look at me and I stood and walked to his bed so he had to look at me. "Put me in a boat, a raft, anything! I can't go to the Fire Nation! I will die there!" Iroh placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that easy I'm afraid," Iroh said.

"You tore me from my family! You take me BACK!" I yelled at Zuko and his head was turned so I could not see his face.

The guards came in and grabbed my arms. "Put her in her room and lock the door," Zuko said and I screamed at him.

"I HATE YOU!"

And they pulled me out of the room and pushed me into the room next door. I sat on the floor and the door closed and so did the light from outside. I lay there and sobbed until I could no longer because my eyes stung and hurt from my fingers constantly brushing away tears.

My future had disappeared, my life had disappeared, and soon enough I would disappear. If Zuko said he would not tell his father, then he would lock me in a prison somewhere. I would fade away, and be forgotten. Never would I bend or see my family, or live the life I wanted. I would never fall in love or raise a family, and grow old and be happy.

I felt drained and weak and slowly got up and lied down on the bed. I could no longer feel the Katara that had been ready to fight back with every ounce of energy. The very worst part was that I liked Zuko. Deep down I could feel myself actually liking him.

He was harsh and rude, and even hurtful, but the young Zuko I would get a glimpse off, was the one I liked. He was handsome and strong, a good soldier and a brave one. He was the very opposite of me, or so it seemed. But the sickening part of these thoughts I had, was that I wanted him to like me back. I wanted him to see me as a person, not as a prisoner.

And my home! I missed it terribly. The pain was suddenly overwhelming and unexplainable, and more tears fell quickly and I put my face in the pillow. I knew I did not use the chance to escape because I wanted to save Zuko. I missed my home, yet I wanted to be with him.

_Who was I anymore?_

_

* * *

_**Next chapter soon, since I made an outline for my story. Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Healing My Heart

**Chapter six! Yay!**

**A part is in Zuko's P.O.V (point of view)**

**Disclaimer: Don't have the rights to ATLA. **

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

**

**Katara Pov.**

**

* * *

**

That morning I had slowly opened my eyes and lay there for a long while, remembering the events of last night. My breathing was slow, and the daylight came in softly through the porthole from way up high. I sat up, and gently ran my fingers through my hair and braided it.

I slowly got off the bed and I looked around the room. My stomach growled, and I smiled slightly. It was odd to smile, and odder to smile after the events of last night. After I cried and yelled last night, I had emptied all of the anger that was inside me. At least for the time being my eyes were dry. Now all I could feel was stillness and I even felt serene.

There was a small door that opened into a closest that I hadn't noticed yesterday. There were red and black clothes that looked like they were for a male.

Carefully I picked one and saw a mirror on the inside of the door. I walked out of the closest and looked around. With the morning light, I could see another door, and I opened it to a bathroom. I closed it and took off the wrecked clothing I wore. The blue cloth was ripped and some places were covered with blood. I left my under garments on, and I quickly changed into the baggy clothing.

I laid my ripped clothing over the tub and sighed missing the blue fabric already. Slowly I tried to bend out water from the tub's facet, but there was none to bend. _Damn it…_

Then I walked to the mirror in the closest to see myself. It wasn't as big as I thought, but it was red and I felt somewhat disgusted wearing Fire Nation clothing. My face was the same, my body was a little bruised, but it was the same, but I did not feel the same.

My fingers touched the cold stone I wore around my neck. My mother had given it to me, and when she died, it was the only thing I had left. As I stared into the mirror at the girl in Fire Nation clothing, I realized the necklace was really the only thing I had left.

I left the closest and walked into the middle of the room. I turned and eyed the door connected to Zuko's room. _Zuko…The one person I did not understand. Why did I want to search for his respect so badly? _Then I turned and eyed the door that lead to the hallway.

My thoughts lingered to escaping and I knew there would be a guard outside my door. The guards already scared me and I shivered thinking about all the men aboard this ship. The way they had looked at me, and the few winks I had received. Surly they just wanted to make me feel uncomfortable and fearful, and it worked.

Next door Zuko must have been sleeping and recovering. _He will need me to heal him again,_ and I stopped myself. He was a stupid general, he was nothing to me. But my thoughts betrayed me and I thought about how he actually had been somewhat kind when I had been poisoned. Then I realized he must have acted that way so I would stay alive and he could imprison my family. I thought of Sokka and my father and sighed. My arms wrapped around myself and sunk down and put my forehead on my knees.

_Mother, if only you were still alive. If only the Fire Nation raid had not taken your life all those years ago. If only…_

I let my thoughts go and I stood and knocked on the door and when there was no answer, I opened it myself and glanced inside.

* * *

**Zuko's Pov.**

**

* * *

**

I sat with my mother looking at the flowers that were bright red and yellow. "Zuko, my child, come here," my mother said and I walked over and sat next to her. "You will be a great ruler one day, I can for see it," she told me with sad eyes. "I love you Zuko, I will always love you," and suddenly I was gasping for air, and a searing pain burned around me. My face was on fire!

Opening one eye, I saw that I was facing my father in the Agni Kai. Everything was red and yellow and on fire. It was just my father and I, and we were in the inferno. Flames spread in all directions and his laugh was so loud I had to cover my ears. What was going on? I was sweating… it was scorching! My face was burning and I was sweating… so much fear… So much shame…

I looked down at the red floor and there were black holes starting to grow under my hands. My arm went through the floor and another hole opened.

Suddenly it was pitch black and I was falling gently through the darkness into something cold and soft. I felt what I thought was a loving hand removing my burnt clothes, and I lay there in my under shorts. The hand healed my face, and I knew it had to be my mother.

I knew I was on a shore and a wave was coming over me, cooling me down and saving me from the burning pain. It had a gentle touch and I felt the sand disappear from under me and I opened my eyes.

There I sat, in my room aboard the ship, and my uncle was sleeping in a corner of the room on a chair. Checking my body, I saw it had just been a dream. The cold water had felt so real, and so soothing. Who could it have been in my dream healing me and taking away the painful memories, leaving me feeling content? The memory of the burning was almost as intense as the real thing. I shivered and I thought of my father's face.

My father was a cruel man, and I was afraid when I returned with no Avatar. He would be feeling upset, and I knew this had been my only chance to impress him. So why would the generals want me to return when I was still in the middle of a war? It was strange, and I knew I could not tell a soul about my failed plan.

No one could know about Katara. Not unless I wanted to send her to be raped or tortured. Why did I care about the Water Bender? That's all she was, and yet, I felt something odd towards her. Could she have been the one in the dream…

"Zuko! You have awakened, and you must eat." Iroh went and knocked on the door to tell the guards to bring the breakfast.

There was a small knock on the door connecting to Katara's room and it opened slightly. She peeked in and met my gaze. Her blue eyes were truly something that I found enchanting. There were gold eyes everywhere in the Fire Nation, and I felt like blue was the peace in all of the fire. "I need to heal you again," she said and I nodded.

_Stop thinking about her._

I noticed she was wearing the red and black outfit that had been inside the closet. It was loose-fitting but it did not seem too out of place on her. Her hair was braided back and I wanted to see it free and careless.

_Zuko… watch your thoughts… _

She slowly bended the water from the bucket and skillfully lay the water over me like a sheet. It was cold but refreshing, and I closed my eyes and felt my wound healing a small amount. "You'll have breakfast in here," Iroh said to her and she looked at the ground.

I felt guilty for keeping her here like this, and how the Fire Nation was going to be harsher. _What should I do with her when we arrive? _I needed to ponder this later and the food came in. Iroh handed her a dish and lifted the lids for myself. Rice was easy enough to eat, and we ate quietly and rather quickly.

"Katara, would you like to play a game of Pai Sho with me?"

"Sure," she said quietly. Uncle got out the pieces and they sat at a table. I sat up and winced and looked on at the game. There was no way I could like the Water Bender, not unless I wanted to cause my own death. Yet, there had been stories of generals returning from wars with the Water Tribe women as their concubines or slaves. That would be the only excuse I could use for her if my father found her.

"Good move," Iroh said and she smiled. The boat rocked and the pieces slid off the table.

"What the…" I said and tried to stand. Iroh stood and gently pushed me back down.

"I will go see to it," and he left the room. I lay there awkwardly while she cleaned up the pieces on the floor. The silence was becoming a bit too much and normally I did not like to converse with others.

"I should add more medicine to your cuts," she said without looking at me. The plant was on the small table, and she squeezed the gooey liquid into her palm. I hissed when she put it on the cuts on my arms, and then lifted my shirt and applied it on the largest wound. She stared down at the wound for a moment and looked at me. "How did you get this?"

In a bit of pain, I pulled my shirt down and sighed. "Our boat ran over some kind of mine. The mine was just too far to make a hole in the boat, but it exploded and I was in the wrong place. It will become another scar…" And I sighed.

She nodded and looked at her fingers, "It's called a tangle mine, my father created it." I nodded my head and watched her try to ask another question. "Where did you get the scar on your face?" It was just a curious question, but I feel sadness when she asked. She apologized and I tried to relax.

"My father. I spoke out of turn, and he challenged me to fight him… I refused…" I stared off and she sat there with sadness on her face. _My own father…_

"Your own father?" She said in disbelief, and the tone she used sounded like she truly felt the pain behind my words.

"He will not be proud of me."

"Why is that?"

"He wants me to bring him the Avatar. I will be forever banished until I do so." Her eyes widened and I looked away. I know the Avatar did not deserve to be handed over to my ruthless father, but I missed my home, so much. I missed my honor…

Iroh came into the room with tea and sat down. "There is a storm that is brewing far off to the east, so we should not get the worst of it. Either way, I have informed the men to stable the equipment on the deck," he had three cups and poured the tea into them. The boat rocked once more and the paintings on the walls shook.

"Storms on these seas are dangerous," she said with a soft voice. "They are brutal and if we are caught in the middle, we may not survive."

"My uncle said we won't be!" I raised my voice and I didn't know why. Maybe because I was stuck here when I should be giving my men orders. Katara looked up but did not have fear in her eyes. She bowed her head and walked back into her room and closed the door loudly.

"Zuko, why must you act so?" My uncle said and he shook his head slowly. I turned over and lay there trying to close my eyes. "She still does not know?"

"No."

"Why are you trying to hide it?" And I did not have an answer to that one. Why was I hiding the fact I was the prince of the Fire Nation? Maybe I thought I would scare her away even more, or maybe it was because I thought it would protect her. But surly she must know I was Ozai's son, because after all she knew my father's name.

The ship rocked again, and I looked at my uncle. "Find if this ship is in more danger then the captain can predict," and he nodded. The last thing I wanted to do was become caught in a storm.

Or return home.

* * *

**Okay, so I put in Zuko's Pov because I needed something more. I needed him to have his feelings out or I couldn't seem to make it work between the two. **

**Anyways, I'm excited to continue! This chapter was a pain to write, so thank gosh I can finally see where this is headed. **

**As always, read&review! Thanks! :)  
**


	7. The Power Of Water

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers! :]**

**I reread my chapter over again and I liked having Zuko's thoughts in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own ATLA!**

**

* * *

**

**Katara's Pov**

**

* * *

**

It was so dark in my room, so very dark. I pulled the blankets over my head and I felt helpless and scared. I had just awoken from a horrible dream and I was so tired I could not open my eyes. In my dream I was in a room, and it had no doors just windows. A storm outside was loud and scary, and there was a man chasing me. Then there was more than one, and I could not escape.

I reached up and touched my face and realized I was crying.

This horrible ship was making me lose my mind! I could not even have a peaceful dream here! I closed my eyes and saw the dream again, and the men chasing me, and one caught me. He threw me onto the bed...

A clap of loud thunder made me jolt and sit up. I was sweating as well, and I stood. The ship rocked back and forth and I reached out to grab anything. It was so dark I couldn't be sure which door handle I had grabbed.

I pushed the door open and felt around. There were clothes in this one, so it was the closest. My tears made everything even worse, and I knew I needed to find a candle. _But how to light it..._ Suddenly the boat rocked the hardest yet and I slid into the wall.

I screamed as I felt something push against my foot. It must of been the dresser or the table or something heavy. I pushed it off of me and I stood and crawled along the wall until I could find another door.

We were defiantly in the eye of the storm, and I felt the power of the water and rain run through me. In fact, it had been a month, and it might even be the next full moon. There! I grabbed a door handle and pulled myself through the door and grunted as something on the other side seemed to be pushing into it. Lightening struck and through the windows from the other room I could see a desk was pushing into the door.

I grabbed onto the desk and pulled myself through using all of the strength I had left. My body slipped through the space and I sat trying to catch my breathe. Everything had happened so fast! I rose to my feet and I walked carefully into the room. The ship seemed to right itself and I was able to walk normally.

_This was Zuko's room..._

Suddenly I was worried for him because of his injuries. "Zuko!" I shouted and looked around the room and went to where I thought the bed was. I heard a muffled sound and I followed the place it came from. Suddenly there was a small flame coming off a hand and Zuko sat up.

"I admit it, you were right, we are in danger," and he looked afraid. "Bandage my wound, I have to go see what's going on!" He pointed to the drawer and I took out bandages and the plant with the medicine. "Forgot about that!" He said and I knew he wanted to command his men. I squeezed the liquid onto the bandages and he sat up and lifted his shirt. I wrapped it around and around and tied the ends and he put his shirt down. I helped him stand and he winced but managed to hide the pain. "It's a bit too tight, can you fix-"

The boat made a horrible creaking sound and he stared out the window. He went to the door and went into the hallway. That's it? He would leave me here? I was no more then a prisoner to him after all.

I knew that there was a chance the ship would sink, so I looked around the room. There was a bag that I could sling over my shoulder and hang at my side. There were ties to close it, and it had to do for now. I stuffed bandages and the sandalwood leaves into it and tied it closed. The bag was pretty heavy and but I didn't care at the moment. I looked through his closest and found a cape like cloth that had a hood on it. I put it on and left the hood down, and opened the door.

The hallway was empty and cold, and with the boat rocking, I swear it was haunted. Chills ran through me and I realized just how cold the air was out here. There was a figure coming down the hall and I wanted to hide. It was a guard, and he looked at me. "You are the prisoner in Zuko's room?" Of course... who else had blue eyes.

"Yes," and he motioned for me to follow. Then he stopped suddenly and opened a door into a larger well lit room that had many men talking and shouting. I stood there afraid and scared and I stayed against the wall. This must be where they steer the boat, and I looked around and saw the wheel.

"This ship is among the fastest in the world! It's powered by steam! We can easily escape the storm!" One of the men shouted and some of the others nodded.

"We all already caught in the storm, and the ship has already been damaged," it was Iroh who was speaking, "and mother nature is never to be underestimated." The men murmured to each other and then I saw Zuko stand and the men stopped talking.

"The other boats of ours must be checked to see if they have any damage. I need a man for each of the other ships. Volunteers?" He looked around and some hands went up.

"I will go," Iroh said and I could see that Zuko would not let him.

"Now everyone except for the volunteers will go back to their posts and report if there is more damage," the men left the room and some stared at me and I looked at the ground. Zuko assigned boats for each of them, and even his uncle. I could hear them talk quietly since the room was empty now. "Be careful uncle," Zuko said.

"Of course," and Iroh turned. "Hello Katara, it's good you are safe. I have a mission to go on," and he smiled. "A cup of tea will be nice before I leave," and he walked out of the room. It was only the captain of the ship and a few guards, and Zuko. He looked at me and then said something to the captain and then walked over.

Without a word he grabbed my arm and I followed him back to his room. "I shouldn't have let my uncle go."

"How are they getting to other boats?"

"By small boats we have on this ship," and he winced and lowered himself onto the bed. "Could you fix the bandage," he asked quietly and I could see sadness in his expression. I undid it and then tied it again but not as tight. He mumbled something to himself and I sat there staring at the floor. "I was stupid to think this ship was fast enough," he said and looked at me.

Suddenly there was a loud sound and then the boat started to tilt back. "Zuko!" I yelled and I held the posts of the bed. He stood and looked around the room quickly. He went to the closest and got his own hooded cape and put it on. He motioned me to follow him into the hallway and I did. The boat was tilted and we had to hold onto the wall to walk up the hallway.

There was a _whoosh_ and we both turned slowly...

There was water coming into the boat! The was a leak somewhere and that meant the boat was sinking! "Come on!" Zuko said and we ran through the hallway and the water quickly followed. My heart raced and I realized that we were surrounded by water... water! I stopped running and faced the oncoming water. "Katara!" I didn't listen and I slowly pulled the water towards me, and then threw it back.

_Splash._

The water had stopped chasing us and Zuko almost said something kind, but his expression changed. We went onto the deck of the ship and he ordered his men to get onto all of the smaller boats. The sky was dark, and rain fell on me and I smiled. Even though we were in a horrible situation, I loved the feeling of water in my power. I held up my arm and stopped the rain drops from making me soaked to the bone.

I watched Zuko lead his men and yell instructions to everyone. Why did I have to think about him... or look at him...

_Escape..._ the voice inside my head said. I looked around at all of the chaos and I realized this was the best chance I had to escape. I tightened the bag I had over my shoulder and I looked around for a smaller boat that no one was using. There were none that I could see, so I went to the opposite side of the boat. Still no boats. Damn it!

A hand on my shoulder made the blood in my body freeze. "You still belong to me," Zuko said and his cold gold eyes stared down. His shaggy black hair was wind blown and wet and hung in his face. "We are leaving," and he dragged me across the deck. His hand was wrapped so tight around my arm.

_Fuck!_ That had been the chance I had and I wasn't quick enough! Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back and let him drag me.

* * *

**Zuko's Pov.**

* * *

Why didn't I let her escape? She was no use to me now anyways, so why keep her?

_Yes Zuko, why?_

I pulled her toward the small boat and we got aboard and we were lowered down. It was steam powered, and there were a few other men aboard it. I prayed that uncle was alright, and I felt anger fill my chest. Why did I let him go? The wind whipped against my face and stung my eyes. I was afraid I would get the fever again, and I pulled the hood over my head.

The waves crashed against the boats and it made it difficult to get too close to the larger ships that we were trying to get onto. A huge wave just to the side of us crashed over my men in another boat and I tried to count before it hit. It had come so fast that I could not even see how many men were in it. "Look for waves!" I shouted and I looked down. Katara was sitting there staring up at the moon and had a smile on her face.

I cleared my throat and she looked at the ocean with a blush on her face. It was an innocent blush that made me want to... I couldn't think of anything but getting everyone to safety. "Wa-wave!" A man shouted and we turned to see behind us a huge wave coming towards us in the distance.

"Katara! Do something!" I yelled and she stood and focused on the giant wave and threw her arms forward. She tried to part the middle of it, but it just closed the gap when she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I can do it!" She yelled and threw out her arms again and closed her eyes tightly and the hole in the middle opened but it was not enough. The fear on her face told me that we were in serious trouble. I winced and held my stomach where the wound was. And as if in slow motion, she turned and looked at me with those blue eyes, and then I was under water.

* * *

I rose to the surface and spit out the water that I swallowed. It was salty and I gasped for breathe. The darkness of the water and the darkness of the sky dizzied me and I went under again. Then I felt something grab my middle and pull me up. It was Katara and I stared at her with no expression because I had no more energy. "Zuko! Hang on!" Her voice was muffled and I was freezing and trying to catch my breathe.

This was like a nightmare. Except it was real.

Water was everywhere and I was helpless, for Fire Benders were useless in a storm. I felt the water around me and it seemed to me like I was gliding on it. My eyes opened and closed and I couldn't understand what was going on. Katara must have been water bending, because I couldn't explain what was happening.

My wound on my stomach had suddenly felt like it was burning and I yelled. The bandage must of come off and the salt water was stinging the cut. I felt pain everywhere and then suddenly, nowhere.

* * *

When I woke up I realized I was not in the water anymore. My lips were so dry and I tried to lick them and tasted salt in my mouth. Where was I? I moved my head and I saw I was lying down on sand and I was bleeding. I must have bitten the side of my mouth because I tasted blood. "Katara?" I said and I couldn't move. My body was weak and my wound under my shirt was hurting so very badly.

I turned my head to the other side and I saw her lying there with her eyes closed. Her chest rose and then fell and I knew she was alive.

All I could remember were waves and salt water and a horrible pain. I tried to crawl over to her but I felt so heavy so I stopped and I decided I would rest a moment.

My eyes closed slowly and I drifted into blackness.

* * *

**Read&review! :)**

**Going to go see The Last Airbender right now!... I hope it's good. They pronounce Aang's name as Ong... or something so I don't know about this movie... it might just make me mad :D But the graphics look good so what the heck x]**

**Updates soon!**


	8. The Prince

**Okay so the movie wasn't that great but I kinda expected that :/ My friend and I kept commenting on everything and he pointed out that they changed the fact that Fire Benders couldn't make fire unless they were very powerful. In my opinion, it could have been a lot better but some of the graphics were alright. I thought about my story all during the movie :D And anyways, thanks for reviewing! I love hearing your guys ideas and thoughts and its fun reading them! :) **

**Okay, enough talk about the movie... time for chapter eight! :)**

**I do not own ATLA!**

**~paperbackwriter9 ****;]**

* * *

**Zuko's Pov**

**

* * *

**

The sun warmed my soaked clothes and I laid there with my hands buried in the sand. "Zuko," a calm voice said and I opened my eyes very slowly to see Katara staring down at me with her long brown hair in my face. "Zuko we have to go," she said and I didn't quite understand. Still, I tried to sit and a pain from my stomach made me suck in air quickly and suddenly everything came back to me. The rainstorm, the dark water, the feeling that I was drowning.

"Where are we?" I asked and my wound stung so very badly. I looked down and thankfully there was very little blood.

"We are on a shoreline... where I don't know," and she opened a bag and pulled out bandages and some medicine. That was my bag! And it was filled with gold and money. I knew she must not have looked or she would be asking questions. "Sorry," she mumbled as she prepared a bandage for me, "I knew the bag was yours but I was in a hurry and wanted to be prepared."

I felt grateful that the girl had brought it because now I had money, and that meant survival. She helped me stand and fixed the bandage around my stomach. I felt the medicine against the wound and felt relieved at once. "I'll hold it," I said and she gave up the sack easily and I could feel the weight of the gold. How did she not look in here yet? If she had, I would have to give up that I was the prince. Generals did not get paid in gold, and would certainly not have very much if they were.

My eyes searched the shore and I saw no signs of human life. The only way I'd be able to find out where we are, was if I had a map. I turned toward the ocean and closed my eyes. Maybe if I tried to meditate, I could think of a solution easily…

_Uncle._

My eyes opened quickly and scanned the beach behind me. I felt frantic and Katara asked if I was alright. "My uncle..." I whispered and fell to my knees. "If he's not okay... it's all my fault..." While I felt tears well up in my eyes, they did not run down my face. I felt more frozen and helpless then sad because I had to hope he was alright. I could not think of something bad... She put her small hand on my shoulder and leaned down.

"Your uncle is a strong 's also very powerful, and I'm sure he's safe and dry on the boat he went onto," she offered a smile but I could see through it. We both were scared and we knew the chances were not very high.

* * *

**Katara's Po****v**

**

* * *

**

"We've been walking around for hours!" I complained to the back of Zuko's head, "You have no idea where to go," I sounded like Sokka.

"Be quiet Water Bender," he said in a harsh tone and I rolled my eyes. I felt like I could say more to Zuko, and stand up for myself because we were not aboard his ship. His guards were not ready to grab me because he had no one to help him. I knew I could just escape, but I was lost too and I was afraid to leave him.

_You feel like he protects you._

_Shut up. _I told the voice in my head, but it was true, I felt safe. We walked through a forest and I knew we must have landed on the shores of the Earth Kingdom. I was grateful at once that it was not the Fire Nation. The hill we climbed seemed to lead on forever and ever. And suddenly, we were at the top and looked down over a village.

"Fuck," Zuko said under his breathe and put his head in his hands. "The storm carried us in the opposite direction! Were in the Earth Kingdom… damn it!" He yelled and sat down and I sighed. I looked over at him and watched the wind blow through his hair and saw he was thinking of something. My hair flew behind me and I looked up at the sky and touched my mother's necklace. The sky was starting to turn dark and the berries we ate along the way were not enough. Both of our stomachs growled and I looked over at him.

"We have to find an inn. I'll bargain for it," I suggested.

"Fine," he said and I couldn't make out his expression. I realized that we were in Fire Nation clothing, and I stopped walking. "What is it?"

"Our clothing," I said and he looked down. I watched him take off the cape and flip it around so that it was black instead of red.

"It's still suspicious, but black is better then red," he said and shrugged. I flipped my cape around too and he put his hood up even though it was slightly humid and it was dark. We came to the village and there were not many people walking around. The ones that were out were looking down and minding their own business. The village was called Chin Village from the signs in the windows of the small shops. Finally Zuko pointed out an inn and we walked inside into a light up room.

There was an older woman sitting in a chair behind a low desk and she stood and smiled. Maybe the dark hooded figure didn't scare her, but she stared at me and probably noticed my eyes. "How may I help you two? I'm so very pleased you choose my peaceful inn for your honeymoon!" She said and smiled, because she obviously didn't want to believe we were going to cause trouble.

"Two-"

"One room please," Zuko said and I stared at him. I guess it made sense, but I felt anger and even embarrassment go through me. She told us the price and I looked at Zuko nervously. How would we bargain for this? She seemed nice enough but I didn't have anything to spare. Then he opened up his sack he had taken from me and took out a small piece of gold. My eyes and the inn owner's eyes must have been extremely large as we stared at the gold he was offering.

No one, except royalty ever got paid in gold, it was rare in most nations... I knew Zuko must of been a high ranking general, but gold for money? Suddenly I realized something was wrong. Wearing the hood over his face in the dark and humid air, suggesting that we were on a honeymoon, paying with gold... What family did Zuko come from?

It was a strange emotion of fear and excitement that ran through me as she smiled largely at Zuko and handed him the key. We walked down a short hallway and he stopped in front of the door and opened it. I stared at his back, and he turned so all I could see was his jaw coming out from under the hood. The feelings of safety I had had before had disappeared and left me afraid to go into the room with him.

Yet I followed him and he walked to the window, and shut the curtains. "Zu-Zuko?" I said and stood there awkwardly in the middle of the small room. There was a bed and a low table and two chairs. Without the lights from the street, it was almost pitch black. "Who are you?" I said with less fear than a moment ago.

"It's not important," he said and took of his cape and threw it on the chair. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm leaving," and I walked to the door and he stood.

"Wait," and I stared at the door with my hand on the handle and I knew he was a few feet from me. I heard him sigh and I realized how tense I was. "I didn't want to tell you, I thought it would put you in danger. My full title is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and hopefully heir to the throne," and my eyes clenched tightly together in order to keep tears back. "Katara?" Quickly I turned the handle of the door and ran as fast as I could down the hallway and out the inn.

This whole time I had been in the presence of the Prince of the Fire Nation! _Prince Zuko... Prince Zuko... _I must have heard his name when my father spoke... but I couldn't remember. "Katara!" I heard him yell and I saw him chase after me. _Water... water..._ I looked around but we weren't near any large bodies of water. I suddenly felt my hood get caught on the branch and I started to cry.

"Get off!" I shouted to myself and I had to turn around and unhook the hood. Instead I tried to wiggle out of the cape and I realized my hair was caught too. _Damn it!_ He was going to get me! Zuko was the prince, and that meant he could kill me... rape me... anything! All he had to do was pay the inn keeper in gold and she would stay silent.

Something inside me whispered that Zuko would not harm me like that, but I ignored the thought. Zuko was suddenly behind me and he was catching his breathe. Without a word he carefully freed my hood and hair from the branch and without any other words, I followed him back to the inn.

We walked into the room and he closed the door and locked it. "You're safer with me," he said quietly. "The Fire Nation sends men out to as many villages as they can in order to capture benders and stop any rebelling." I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Is that why you won't let me go?" I asked and he did not respond. A few tears rolled down my cheek and I looked up at him with blurry eyes. "I want my family!"

"Help me find my uncle," Zuko said and ignored me yelling and I wiped away my tears. "I will keep you safe, and if you come with me to search for news about the other boats and what happened, then I will pay you in gold."

I looked at him uncertain, and I rubbed my aching shoulders. Yesterday I had to bend the water and try to keep Zuko and myself from drowning. That was the reason why my shoulders ached so much, and I sighed. _The gold will help me get onto a boat going home._

My eyes were free of tears and I looked at him without breaking my gaze. "I will help you, but you must promise," he stood and walked close to me so that I could feel his breathe on my face.

"I promise," he said and his gold eyes made my stomach feel nerves I had never felt before. Suddenly he leaned closer and stared at my lips and I trembled. Then I felt his lips on my own lips, and then they were gone. For that one second I felt the strangest joy and also fear all at once. _Zuko had kissed me!_ _The prince of the Fire Nation had kissed me!_ It was frightening and exciting all at once.

Then I remembered who I was.

I was born into the Water Tribes! I would find a nice husband and settle down with him back in my village. Yet here stood Zuko, and I could not deny the fact that he was very good looking. His scar did not take away from his features, but enhanced them. He was truly fit for the Fire Nation, with his height, and board shoulders as well as a strongly built body.

_STOP IT!_

I was scaring myself thinking these thoughts about a Fire Bender, especially the prince of the Fire Nation! The bastard was keeping me with him and he separated me from my family! I could not let myself be lured into whatever trick Zuko was planning. He looked at me with an unclear expression on his face, almost an apologetic one. Without a word, he opened the door and slipped out.

But then I heard a small _click,_ and I knew he had locked the door from the outside.

* * *

**The chapter will start with Zuko's Pov and I'm very excited to write it x]And happy almost 4th of July for those who celebrate it!**


	9. Out Of Control

**Hey guys! Okay so I forced myself to sit and write. So here's chapter nine! A bit short, but oh well.**

**Do not own this series. I own my plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

**

**Zuko's Pov**

**

* * *

**

Rain poured down and I stood in front of the inn. _What was I thinking? What was I doing? She was not from my nation, and I was a prince. _My head spun with the events that had taken place so quickly and I felt out of control. _Fuck. Damn it!_ I was losing my mind, and if I didn't do anything soon I would lose all the honor I had.

Quietly pushing open the door, I saw there was no one in the front and I continued to the room I had rented. I should have gotten two rooms, and let the inn keeper be suspicious. As I stood outside the door I felt the key in my hand and finally put it in the lock.

The room was dark except for the light coming from the window. Katara must have opened the curtains, and I sighed. I saw her sleeping form curled up on the bed. I stopped any thoughts of her before they formed in my mind, and sat on a chair. There was a cup full of tea, and I was guessing she had found it somewhere and left it for me. It was cold, but it was good to drink something and I closed my eyes.

Prince of the Fire Nation… It was my destiny and I couldn't let any hormones ruin my plans. I would find my uncle, pay the girl, let her go, and capture the Avatar. This was how it had to be, and I could not stray away from my plan. She was just an unintelligent Waster Tribe girl, and there were plenty Fire Nation girls that were prettier.

_But her blue eyes… And her tan skin…_

I put my hands on either side of my hand and leaned over. _Stop it!_ I thought to myself and I heard a soft sound. Quickly I sat up and looked at the door, and then the window.

_You're driving yourself crazy. _

The chair was not very comfortable and I tried sitting different ways to be able to sleep. Finally I found that just lying on the floor would be better, but I didn't want to lay my face on the ground. It was probably dirty, so I settled for the chair.

The light from the moon shone brightly on the bed and I peeked over at her and I could tell she was having a bad dream. Then her eyes opened and stared at the window and I kept my gaze on her lovely face that was bathed in moonlight. She was very appealing to look at, and I felt guilty again for keeping her with me.

Why was I keeping her? I guess I did not want to go search for my uncle on my own. I was afraid that the silence would take over me, and I would give up and maybe even give up on finding the Avatar. I scared myself with my thoughts and I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Zuko…" Her soft voice said and I kept my eyes closed.

"What?" I said with a callous tone.

"Why did you kiss me?" Her words were simple and clear, and I sighed and kept my eyes shut.

"I don't know," I mumbled and suddenly the chair was very hard to sit on. Truthfully I wasn't quite sure why I had kissed her. I hadn't planned to even touch her, ever. "You were just there, so close… I just did it," and I felt like a moron as I talked. I did not want to say another word to her ever again.

"Oh," she said and I could hear her move. "You look uncomfortable, here," she said and I turned my head and looked over at her. She was offering me a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks," I muttered and I stood and took them. I sat them on the chair and tried to make it work so I could finally get some sleep.

"Zuko?" She asked in a quiet voice and I looked over at her. "How is your wound?" I hesitated before I answered and I put my hand on my stomach. It stung, but it was much improved since this morning. "Let me bandage you, you were out in the rain," and I looked out the window as she took out the bandages and the medicine. I lifted my shirt and she took off the bind and put on the new one coated in the goo from the plant.

She stood in front of me and I looked at the space above her head. "Do you hate me?" She said softly and I was surprised by this question. If anything she should hate me, and I looked at my hands.

"I have a plan to capture the Avatar, and then I will be back home and one day hopefully become the Fire Lord. My plan must be flawless, because I'm tired living like this. I am a prince, not a peasant," and I saw her grimace and I knew it was a mean thing to say, but I had to make her hate me. If she hated my guts, then she could and would not want to ever feel anything for me. It would be much easier during the time we were going to be together looking for me uncle. "You know you could leave," I offered.

"I need money to get home," she said and eyed me. "And you know for a prince, who is supposed to have manners, you happen to be the most overconfident male I have met. If you capture the Avatar then this world will no longer be in balance because everyone knows what your father is planning to do with him." Her eyes were large and I stared back, anger in my expression.

"I want my honor," I said simply and she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Think about the world! Think about things that are larger than yourself!"

"I would like my home! It is my destiny to rule the Fire Nation and I will do it proudly!"

"Like your father?" She asked and stared at me with a frown. "He has killed so many innocent people and yet you want his love and his affection-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I knew all about how he killed innocent people. "This ugly scar on my face is for trying to save innocent people, and you want to tell me about all the ones he has killed? I tried to stop him-"

"My mother is dead!" She yelled and stood not two inches from me and her eyes were large and her expression was filled with anger. "I will not let things like that happen to my people because of the hatred of the Fire Nation," and she backed up and sat on the bed.

I felt the anger inside me, and yet I did not yell back. I could not say anything, because I knew how it was to lose a mother. I squeezed my fists tightly and felt the anger pushing into me. "Your tribe is what you want to save? They have not even saved you," and she looked up with me with tears in her eyes. Guilt overwhelmed me and I sat on the chair and we sat in silence, except for her sniffling.

The shameful feelings would not leave me and I stood and found a cloth and handed it to her. She dried her eyes and looked up at me. With both had hurt one another and we were both too proud to apologize. I leaned down and kissed her again. This time I did not feel anything but the need to kiss her again. Guilt, shame, anger, it all disappeared and the only thing I could feel was the way her soft lips formed themselves around my own.

I found that she was kissing me back, and her hands were holding my arms, as if she thought I was going to run away again. The demons inside me yelled that this was wrong, that it would ruin me forever. But if I was the prince, why could I not kiss the Water Tribe girl and still have my honor? I was powerful enough to do whatever I wanted, and besides, I didn't have feelings for her that fell along the lines of affection.

She pulled away and with a curious expression, and then she put herself against me and wrapped her arms around my waist. As simple as a hug was, I felt some kind of relief and I slowly wrapped my arms around her small middle as well. It was a strange thing, to hug someone. "Zuko," she said softly and I broke from the hug and silently, I picked up the blanket and the pillow and placed it on the floor.

"We both need rest," I said and she nodded and slowly went back to the bed. "Tomorrow we are going to ask if there has been any local news about the storm and the Fire ships. We'll find food and suitable clothing, and then we must move on," and she nodded her head. "If any Fire Nation men notice me, they will bring me home and the search for my uncle may be called off. My father does not like his brother," and I sighed knowing that my father would probably call off any searching for my uncle.

"Good night," she said and I closed my eyes. I would not fail, and I could discard the girl whenever I wanted. I swallowed those thoughts and forced myself to believe it. If I believed it then hopefully I could do it.

And beside, I did not like her.

**_…_**

* * *

**Read&review ;]**


	10. Stupid Peasant

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I found some grammar mistakes in the last chapter! Sorry -_- **

**Anyway thanks for reviewing! I like hearing your guy's thoughts!**

**Hope summer is going well for everyone :)  
**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't have rights to ATLA.  
~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

****Katara's Pov**

**

* * *

**

Was I a traitor for feeling like this? Would my family turn their backs to me for what I had done, and the things I have felt?

I lay in the bed at the inn with my face buried in the pillow. The sun's rays fell onto my back and I could feel the warmth. _My first kiss!_ I thought and I felt ashamed but excited at the same moment.

What was wrong with me! I guess I was the stupid Water Bender Zuko thought I had been because I had allowed him to kiss me. _Stupid…_ But inside I knew that I had wanted it and that's why I had kissed him back.

His words last night had hurt me when he said that my family had failed to save me. That's when I started to cry, and I knew I was giving up. Even though they had fought and fought, I still did feel slightly betrayed and I had felt tears overflowing.

I pushed myself up and I sat on the bed for a few minutes more. What was I going to do? There was no way I could leave now. I mean, I could, but this was an easy way to get money and I was sure I would not be paid in gold for another job.

_Don't you have any dignity left?_

I could hear the words of my people, and I could feel the pain that they suffered from the Fire Nation. But Zuko was different, right? He was not there when they killed my mother, and he could not stop his father even though he tried. My head spun with random thoughts entering my brain and I lay backwards on the bed.

In the time I had been kidnapped, been shipwrecked, and then stuck in this inn, I felt like it had been years. Images of snow and ice cold winds blowing across the tents in my father's camp ran through my head and I closed my eyes. I could see my family waving from the boat, and hear my Gran Gran's voice as she taught me how to sew. Lastly I could make out a faint image of a woman with brown hair, and a smile like mine.

I reached for the necklace that was secure around my neck, and felt the cold stone. The Fire Nation was going to wipe out everything that had made this world unique. The four great nations had once been proud of their cultures and their bending that separated one from another. Now the Earth Kingdom was falling and the Northern Water Tribe stood on it's own without the sister tribe in the South. And the poor Air Benders that had once been so peaceful and kind were forever wiped out.

Zuko came from the Fire Nation, but yet he was slightly different than the image of Fire Benders we had been taught as children. There was the harsh tone, and an unfriendly face, but underneath I knew there was something else.

_Listen to yourself go on about him, you're pathetic._

I looked over at him sleeping on the floor and at his face. It was relaxed, for once, and he was… smiling? I leaned down to get a closer look and there was a faint smile on his troubled face. That was the Zuko that would be a great ruler, not the insensitive one who only cared about his honor.

My hand slipped and I came crashing down on top of him and he woke with a start. "I'm sorry!" I said nervously and I leaned over him awkwardly.

"Good morning," he said with a smirk on his face. I stood and pretended to brush off invisible dirt. He yawned and stood, and looked around. "Why don't you clean yourself up in the lavatory first while I go buy some food?" His voice was kind, and I was still too embarrassed to talk so I nodded.

Zuko grabbed the pack and left quietly. I quickly went into the lavatory and ran a bath for myself. I slipped out of my clothes and lowered myself into the slightly cramped bath. The water against my skin felt good and soothing. I started to imagine the kiss last night, and I let my thoughts go.

The rap on the door broke me from the dreaming and I nervously drained the tub and quickly changed. The thought of Zuko opening the door on me turned my face a bright shade of pink. I was a bit ashamed my hair was still wet, but my stomach growled and hunger won over wet hair.

"Good bath?" He asked simply and I blushed and nodded my head. The bag he had on the low table was filled with rolls and breads, and even fish.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bargained with the shop owner next door and he had no problem taking my money, stupid peasant," and Zuko sat down and started eating. I felt anger because I knew he was insulting me, but I did nothing and sighed. I sat down and we both started stuffing ourselves with food. Delicious food.

It was an odd scene that a Water Bender and the Fire Nation prince were sitting in an inn eating breakfast together. "It's almost noon," he said and I gasped. "But we needed all the sleep we could get," he said.

"We shall go and look around for information after you wash up," I suggested and he nodded. We saved some food for later today and he went into the lavatory. It was quiet in the room except for the sounds of water in the bathroom.

When he was done, he quietly opened the door and I sat there facing the window. "Katara?" He asked and I sighed, and decided I wanted to say what I was thinking.

"I'm not angry for the kiss last night," I said rather boldly and he made a groaning sound and I faced him.

"Let's move on," he said forcefully and opened the door and started to walk out. I followed him and I guessed that the subject was not going to be talked about. It was just going to be one of those silent moments that needed to be erased.

_Fine. Be that way._ I thought towards him and walked behind him as we left the inn. But there was no denying that the both of us had the kiss on our minds, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

**

* * *

**

Zuko's Pov

* * *

I could feel her eyes glaring at the back of my head. I felt bad that I shut her off but I couldn't talk about the kiss. If we talked about it, I might get the need to kiss her once more. I sighed and tried to block out any of the feelings. This morning I had tried to find the balance of being kind, but not suggesting anything. I guess the only way I could stand to be around her was to be mean to her.

We stopped at a shop and we walked in. They sold gifts and funny toys and things that were meant for souvenirs. The merchant looked up at us from behind his large rimmed glasses and rushed to greet us. "Looking for anything particular?"

"No, but I was wondering if you have heard any news of the storm," I eyed him and spoke loud and clear.

"Ah yes, that tragic storm that caused chaos!"

"Was there news of any Fire Nation boats?" The man backed away from me and I sighed. Quickly I realized that had not been the right question to ask him, and I felt stupid.

"What do you want?" He said and eyed us closely.

"Come," I said to Katara and she rolled her eyes and followed me out of the shop.

"You idiot!" She yelled when we had been a safe distance from the store. _Good,_ I thought, _hate me. _"They're going to send men after us for asking a question like that!"

"What should I do then?" I said back and she sighed and we both lowered our voices because there were people walking all around.

"I will ask," she said and exhaled noisily. "Pick a store," and I looked around and pointed to a store front that looked like they sold baked goods. "Watch," she said and I stayed outside and sat in front of the shop. The most disturbing part was that I wanted her to like me, but I knew that could not happen. As a prince I should be able to have more control than this!

I grew impatient, and then Katara came out smiling and I knew she had won this argument. "Easy," she said and I jumped up.

"So what did they say?"

"There were ships found sunk along the shore lines further up the coast. That's all the man knew," and she had a small smile on her face but I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of finding the information. "We will leave tomorrow. First we need to buy new clothes and food for the journey and then get lots of rest.

The sun was moving across the sky and it was later in the afternoon. We walked into two stores before we found a shop owner that was happy to sell us clothing and not curious about us. We paid and slowly walked back to the inn. We both tried to start a conversation but failed and continued on in silence.

* * *

The sun was setting as we ate the left over food in silence. I had to admit that it was so very hard to not look at her. When we finished she went into the lavatory and I sat back and looked out the window. The sun was just setting and the last bits of light disappeared through the limbs of the trees.

She came out and cleared her throat. "I will sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed tonight," and she took the blanket and spread it on the floor. When I started to protest she looked up and me with her large blue eyes. "After all, I'm a peasant," and I felt horrible. There was water filling in her eyes and I felt like a monster hurting this innocent girl.

Was I like my father? Using innocent people in plans, and even when those plans failed, made those innocent people suffer?

"Sleep here," I said and pointed at the bed.

"We both need rest and I know the floor is not comfortable. At least not for your precious royal bones," she said and I ignored it.

I looked at her and I realized I was letting myself go_. Stop!_ I told myself but it was too late, I leaned in front of her and my lips brushed hers but did not kiss them. "I can't," I said and sat on the bed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Zuko, its alrig-"

"I'm a prince! I don't want to involve you, I-" I realized that I was doing something that I hadn't done in awhile, and that was to let feelings out. It was a freeing experience and I felt pain slowly seep away and I found I could not stop talking. "I want my father to bestow the honor he had stolen from me. And I need to find my uncle, and Katara, I don't want you to be involved."

"Maybe it was suppose to be like that," she whispered. "Lie down," she said and I rested my head on the pillow and it did feel good to lie on a bed. "Let me bandage you," and she got up. She came back and quickly changed the bandages and she told me that it was healing quickly.

She sat on the bed and I lay there and the silence was not as awkward as I thought. Of course I was feeling extremely vulnerable but for once I was not bothered by it. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. Could I let everything go and just be with her for this moment?

_You are the Fire Pr-_

I stopped my thoughts and looked at her and she stared back. I did not kiss her and she didn't try to kiss me. Instead she put her feet onto the bed and we lay there, not touching but near each other. I felt at peace, and I had never realized that an act so simple could bring such tranquility.

Slowly she curled herself against me and I felt like smiling but my face held no expression. We lay there together and did not do anything else. Maybe it felt so comforting because for once, here was a person I did not have to prove myself to, and she had offered her comfort even with the way I treated her which meant she felt something too.

I realized I was starting the beginning of something that would be difficult and maybe sad, but strangely enough I did not care. She was healthy and here with me now and we were alone in the inn and no one knew.

I knew it was wrong, but it felt right.

* * *

**Okay kind of a reminder guys… since this story takes place before all the events in the series… Katara is still kind of innocent in her way and her feelings aren't super extreme because she hasn't been in a battle yet. So just a reminder, but this is an ATLA story so there will be fighting, no worries.**

**And it's 1 am so good night ^_^**


	11. The Next Town

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! They truly mean a lot to me! I loved the review about being an Aang and Katara fan once minute and then becoming a Zutara fan :D Zutara is the best ;] Chapter eleven already? Haha :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to ATLA.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

**

**Katara's Pov**

**

* * *

**

We left the inn before the sun had fully risen. We were both soundless as we moved through trees that were just away from the shore. We ate along the way as we started walking north... very slowly. It was rather chilly with the sun still so low in the sky and I pulled the cape's hood over me.

I started to walk next to Zuko but he ignored me and I fell back behind him again. I was absolutely fed up with him and his confused feelings. First he had kissed me and then insulted me, and then last night he had almost kissed me, and we lay there on the bed together. Was this the only way he knew how to like people? Even just as friends?

There was nothing much I could do about it and I knew I would have to let things be as they were. I started to head out onto the shore and I did not stop for him. "Hey!" He called after me and I didn't look behind. I wanted to walk by the water, and I wanted to bend. "We have to be careful of getting spotted," he said slightly out of breath.

"Practice with me," I offered and he shook his head. "We need to prepare for anything and we both are out of practice," and he backed away and sat in the sand. Ignoring him, I slowly pulled the water from the ocean, and I let it glide around me like a slow moving tornado. It felt wonderful to feel the serenity of the water under my fingers and I even smiled.

I lifted the water high into the air above me and I let it flow in a circle. Strangely enough I wanted to show off to Zuko, but I was not skilled enough. I let the water freeze and it flew down in pieces around me. "Katara," he said and I looked up to see him stand. "Let's practice," and he took off his cape and let it fall into the sand.

This surprised me but I did not want to miss the opportunity to bend against someone. I glided a thin stream of water over to him and he simply bended fire and the water frizzled and disappeared. I huffed and bended a thicker stream of water and he simply waved it away with the fire.

Zuko smirked and I was getting upset. "Should we stop?" He asked but I knew he was enjoying himself... typical male. As he turned I quickly drew water from the ocean and let it crash on top of him and surprise him. I froze it so only his head was exposed and I smirked.

"Now we can stop, we have a long journey," and I turned and just as I did, he broke through and he fists flared with fire and caught my neck. I screamed as the fire licked at the fabric at my shoulder and he quickly patted it out.

But the burn was there.

_He burned me!_ "What was that for! You had to injure me so you could beat me?" I yelled and his eyes were wide with apologies. "Why do you hate me so?" I said but not quite yelling.

"I- it was an accident!" I rolled my eyes and pulled the hood above my head. I went to the sack that was under his cape and took out the medicine and winced. Luckily it was not a wound like Zuko's, but it hurt and salty tears stung my cheeks. I saw his shadow and I turned to look up. I winced because the sun had risen in the sky and it was just above his head.

"You kissed me, yelled at me, lay with me, and then burned me. Do you hate me or not?" I asked with the best patience I could manage so he would know I was serious. But of course, like I had predicted, he was as silent as before. My heart sunk into my stomach as I clumilsy tried to heal my wound. He grabbed my arm and started to bandage it for me. The tears would not stop and I knew it was from more than just a burn.

I knew it was an accident but it was a chance that I could use to ask all of the questions about hating me. I also questioned myself. Why did I crave his attention? Why did I want him to answer my question? The horrible truth kept trying to come out and I tried to push it away.

_You like him._

As he finished I felt the tears dry on my face and my hair was wind blown. The selfish prince had somehow gotten under my skin and since I knew that there was noting but heartache and a sad outcome, I was trying to change my feelings. Zuko only confused me more when he kissed me and then slept in the same bed.

There was never anyone there to tell me what to do in these situations. Gran Gran never thought to teach me anything yet, and then when my father took me with him, there had defiantly not been any lessons about men.

I was scared.

"I'm sorry," he said and I knew it was difficult for him to say for I barely heard the words and he sighed with relief when they left his mouth. "It was an accident. But it was my fault because I should never have practiced with you being a beginner."

"There was no one to teach me," I said and the conversation ended because we knew it might lead to something else. _To hell with this whole thing,_ I thought. I had been kidnapped and his plan had failed and now the spirits were punishing me in the worst way possible... liking the Fire Nation prince.

* * *

**Zuko's Pov**

**

* * *

**

Thank Agni when we reached the next town and there were other people around us. I felt bad enough for burning the girl, and then knowing that those tears had been my fault for so many other reasons. _I didn't need this shit,_ I thought and we walked in silence. Before finding an inn to stay at, with two rooms this time, we were going to ask for news about my uncle.

The week was slowly going by and the urge to find my uncle was walked into a tea shop and I was going to walk up and yell the question but Katara got to the shop owner first. She quickly talked to the man for what felt like an hour, and then we left with our stomachs growling. She would not say a thing until we sat down and ate.

"He said there was news that a ship had been unharmed and that they had pulled into the port at the village just north. I even asked if he heard about your uncle." We were interrupted when the girl put down our food. Katara had ordered a plate of noodles with steamed vegetables and rice. I, on the other hand, was starving and ordered noodle soup, roast duck, and bean curd puffs. "That's a lot of food Zuko," and I ignored the remark.

"What else did the man say?"

"I asked about the general who liked tea and the man said that he wasn't sure if it was him. He said the famous Dragon of the West was there. Even though I don't know who-"

"That's my uncle!" I said and there was a faint smile on her lips but it did not reach her eyes. I felt overwhelmed with relief and even joy. "We will leave tomorrow morning and eat again along the way, and no practicing," I added and she didn't answer.

* * *

When we finished eating supper, we found an inn and the inn keeper was happy enough to ignore our odd appearances. "You're just in luck, there is one last room for the night," and I felt the joy I had been filled with disappear.

"Thank you," Katara answered and I felt the sinking hope of having the same events occur like the night before. We opened the door to our room which was just like the last one, and she clearly had been thinking over her words. "We found your uncle, almost, and that means you will pay me and I'll be on my way." Her voice was sad and I couldn't believe how those words upset me. "I think it's best to pretend nothing happened," and she finally met my eyes. "After all, you are royalty so you'll just forget me anyway."

"We will lie on the same bed again and nothing will happen," I said simply and ignored what she said, and the plan in my head grew.

"But Zu-"

"I am the prince, like you said, so you must do as I say," and her face scrunched up with anger and she went to wash up. When we found my uncle I would pay her, but I would offer her the chance to come with me to the capitol. As I thought over and over I knew that there would be nothing there for her at the palace. Was I going mad? I realized my feelings for the Water Bender were not going to stop growing.

I was scared, and I reassured myself that once I found my uncle I would ask him for help with this situation. When she came out I went in and took a fast bath and made sure to carefully clean my wound. It had almost healed and I could see the new scar.

"Can you help me?" She asked when I came out and she handed me bandages and the medicine. Katara pulled her hair back and lowered the damaged cloth on her shoulder. Her smooth skin was so pretty and tan and I had an urge to run my fingers over her skin.

She looked up with a nervous glance and I focused. There was so much wrong with feeling this way because I was taught to hate her and her people. "Thank you," she said softly and lied down on the bed. I did the same and was careful not to look at her.

"Good night," she said and I could not respond. Unlike last night, she lay on one side as far as she could before falling off and kept her back to me.

This was going to be the hardest talk I had ever had with my uncle. How could I describe to him the way I felt about her? Confused, angry, upset, but when she was there fixing my wound or offering her opinion I felt calm, like I could fight my way through anything.

For the rest of the time with her was it going to be like this? This fighting and crying, and then the random acts of kindness? I need my uncle's advice more than anything because I could not find the solution on my own.

The only thing this banishment had not done was get me the Avatar. Instead I had captured a pretty Water Bender who was tearing me apart.

* * *

**A bit short, but oh well. And yes, I'm excited to write some butt kicking chapters later in the story! I'll try to update soon ;] **

***Am I updating too fast?***


	12. My Fault

**To answer the question about how many chapters this will be... I'm not sure. Each time I finish a chapter, my outline tends to change.**

**And to answer the one about the timeline... It starts when the series starts but imagine before they found Aang. Then the rest of the time just goes along but now it's my plot. Hope that helped... kinda... **

**Anyways the reviews mean a lot because I like writing for people that share my love of Zutara! So thank you guys! You guys rock! :)**

**Don't own.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

**

**Katara Pov**

**

* * *

**

My eyes were full of sleep and I rubbed them over and over to stay awake. Zuko had woken me so early and I barely had time to even dream. I stuffed a piece of bread into my mouth and started to hum a song. The birds in the trees made their tweeting noises and the trees we stayed under reached high into the sky.

As I walked behind Zuko I started to wonder what expression he had on his face. It was becoming a habit of not speaking to one another when we sat to rest or to eat something small. The day dragged on and my burn started to hurt. I broke the silence and asked him to help me.

His gold eyes concentrated on tying the bandage and he sighed. "We almost have no bandages left. The roll you took was half full," but his tone didn't lead me to believe he was accusing me of taking not enough bandages.

The way he talked when he said a few words or even a sentence, was drawn out and tired. Something is his mind and changed and I could see the sad expression that would stay on his face before he covered it up. What was he thinking about that made him so upset?

There was a slight breeze and I was happy for that since we were walking through an open space were the trees had not grown. Zuko sat suddenly so I followed him and we stared at the trees. The was a rustling in the bush nearby and I rose, ready to attack. "It's just an animal," he said and sighed and rubbed his neck. Then a huge figure jumped out and grabbed Zuko's shoulders.

"Fire Nation guard!" I yelled and suddenly Zuko came alive. He pushed the man off of him and I took the water from the container we had and exploded it and pushed him back into a tree. He flew back and didn't get up. Zuko stared at me for a moment with actual fear in his eyes and he put on his hood, threw my hood over my head and grabbed my elbow. We started to run through the forest and finally I stopped, out of breathe.

We had one small container left of water and we shared it and saved some for later. "That was close," I said, "how come they were in the forest?"

"They're probably looking for Earth Benders practicing out here," Zuko looked at me. "I was afraid they would capture you." And he looked at my pants which had caught on a branch and ripped. So that was what the fear in his eyes had been for. "We are close to the next village anyway."

* * *

It was getting late and the sun was sinking and the cold air was starting to absorb us. When we reached the top of a hill, we looked down and saw the village. It seemed full of life with loud laughter, lights, and music. I looked over at Zuko whose eyes were fixed onto the village and I saw the reflection of fire in his eyes. "Come on!" He said and suddenly filled with determination and I ran down the hill after him.

When we reached the village I looked around and knew it was a festival of some sort going on. The people smiled and drank tea and played games all around us. There was a poster on a store front and it said it was going to last until the end of the week. Zuko suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed my arm. "I don't want to lose you in this crowd," and I felt my heart quicken.

"Am I still your prisoner?" And he either ignored my comment or was too involved thinking of something to hear me. We walked into a tea shop and he asked the man about his uncle. The man shook his head and pointed to another tea shop. The shop owner said there were three in the whole village. So we tried the next shop and still no Iroh. We pushed through people and headed to the final shop. "We'll find him Zuko," and he wouldn't stop pulling me along.

The third shop was the most empty and the few people inside were not his uncle. I could feel the panic in Zuko rise and this time I led him out of the store. "Zuko, Zuko look at me!" He lifted his head with anger. "He has to be here. Don't worry," and I backed into someone. "I'm sorry sir!" The man laughed and Zuko stood and I knew that this was all over.

* * *

**Zuko Pov**

**

* * *

**

My heart sank each time he wasn't in the shop. Where was he? I knew I should listen to her and calm down but I couldn't. I wanted to find my uncle and I felt like I was running out of time. Then Katara backed into a large man and when he turned I knew his face. Of course he would be out enjoying the festival, not stuck in some tea shop watching. "My nephew, you're alright! And so is lovely Katara!" I went to hug him but I couldn't do it. "Let's go have some tea," and we turned into the shop.

"Where are you staying?" I asked and he ordered us tea first.

"In a comfortable inn just five minutes from here. Aren't these festivals wonderful? Anyone could walk around here and be unnoticed for everyone is celebrating and ready to welcome each other."

"Uncle were you hurt?"

"What about you my boy? Is your wound healing? What were you two up to?" Iroh smiled and laughed like he knew a secret and Katara blushed and looked down.

Quickly I explained about landing on the shore and finding an inn and then staying in the next village. Iroh listened and I knew that he knew there was more I wanted to tell. "I will ask for two more rooms because the one I have is small and there's no bed for you Zuko." We drank the tea in silence and watched the lights finally go out and the people drift away. It must have been almost three in the morning.

"Uncle we need to get back home."

"What about miss Katara?" And she looked at me with sadness. I didn't want to let her go just yet, and I felt guilt again.

"I promised her money to return back home," I said and Iroh nodded.

"A good thing to do Zuko, but I must tell you something. Now let's all go and get lots of rest for tomorrow's festival," and we stood and walked back to the inn. I felt that with each step I took, I was losing her. I had never felt this type of panic rise in me before and I was afraid of it. My uncle asked for two more rooms and the woman handed us two keys. We said good night to her and I went into my uncle's room.

"My boy, I have grave news that our captain has told me only a day ago. He had heard the news from a soldier of ours long ago but did not remember to tell me until yesterday when he got a boat headed to the Earth Kingdom capitol. Her father and brother had been- they were killed in the first battle by one of our mines we planted. Terrible thing. I don't know what the girl will do."

I felt sick to my stomach and I moaned with anger. "Zuko?" My uncle said and let me lay on the bed.

"It's my fault! If only I hadn't captured her, then they never would have came to fight and be killed!"

"Zuko it was a war! Many people have died in horrible ways and tragic ways and we can't change things like that. No one can predict what plans and battles will kill who, and you cannot blame yourself." My heart sank and I knew she was now without a family. Tears filled me eyes but did not fall and I made sure of it.

Slowly I rose off the bed and I stood tall. "If I was the one to create this horrible mess, then I should be the one to tell her." Iroh nodded and I could only imagine her reaction. How ever many times she would slap me or hit me, I would take it. I felt like a monster and I knew it was only right to let her go.

* * *

**Short, I know. Grrrrr. But I don't have tons of time to write this week so I'm trying! And yay! A little cliff hanger. My favorite ;]**


	13. The Monster Inside

**Thanks for your reviews! And to answer about the poisoning question, I haven't forgotten she was poisoned in the start and you'll see, don't worry :)  
**

**I know I 'killed' Sokka.**

**Read on ;]**

**Don't own!**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

****Zuko's Pov**

**

* * *

**

My fists clenched tightly and I turned and looked at my uncle. "Zuko, you realize you must take responsibility for this girl now," my uncle said and my head spun with the thought of it.

My face felt hot and I slowly walked to Katara's door. I knocked and it took awhile for her to open it up. When she did answer she looked at me and her face was exhausted and I knew she had been sleeping. "Zuko?" She mumbled and looked at me with innocence and I felt my lips dry. "What's wrong? Is it Iroh?"

I couldn't find the words to say to her so I shifted anxiously in the hall. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked up at me and I knew I needed to speak. "Iroh told me... Your father..." Her eyes widened and I could feel the guilt in my stomach. She grabbed onto my arms in a sort of way that made me feel like a criminal. She was begging for news of her family and all I could give was news that would hurt her. _I was a monster..._

_I'm so sorry. So sorry._

"They're passed on." I said and hang my head low.

The grip on my arms tightened and slowly released. We stood there for a long time with a silence between us and I was too much of a coward to look at her. "It was in the beginning-"

"Who told you?" She said and I looked at her face. Her eyes were red and she looked like she might be sick.

"My uncle found out from the captain. We don't know if he's truth-" She moaned out and fell to the floor and her body shook. I felt unsure of what to do and I stared at the girl.

She had caused so many emotions to run through me and change my mind about everything. Was there such a way to live peacefully? Was my father the enemy here? I had spent so much time trying to make him respect me, that I seemed to have lost track of right and wrong.

Katara looked up at me and wiped the tears on her sleeve. "They're gone! GONE! Who do I have left to go home to? My life is changed forever and it's your fault," she said while standing and I backed up. She tried to hit me but she missed and lost her balance. I tried to help her up and she squirmed and kicked in my arms. "I HATE YOU!" Her voice cracked and I wanted to apologize. I wanted to let out all of the blame and guilt that I felt and force her to hear it.

I was the Fire Prince! And yet this girl had me respecting her!

"Katara! I know it's partly my fault-" I could not finish my sentence because she tried to bite me and dug her nails into my arm.

"You bastard!" She yelled and I saw the door down the hall open and I knew this could possibly bring attention to fire guards in the village. I opened the door to her room and threw her onto the bed.

"Listen! I'm- I did not know they had been killed-"

"You're a monster!" She yelled and curled up and sobbed. Through her tears and sobs she tried to speak but it came out slurred. "The only thing you can do right… is make plans to ruin people's lives! My life- my life is over! You can continue on as a prince and have people do- do whatever you say. But now my tribe is without a…a leader! And my brother…" She stopped and shook her head. I knew she was trying to stop herself from crying, and then she screamed into the pillow.

"It's okay to cry," I said and she looked up and glared at me as I took a step closer. "Why do I even bother?" Her face turned red and her eyes were blurry with tears.

"Then leave me here to die! You've already killed off everything that's close to me! Are you happy!" She screamed and stood and tried to hit me. I grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto the bed. I felt like I was going to lose control and possibly fire bend. So I left the room and I slammed her door and saw Iroh standing outside his room.

"Telling her was the right thing to do my nephew," and I ignored him and went into my room and slammed the door. Why did I care about her? I felt sweat trickle down my forehead. I took my shirt off and my shoes and lay on my bed. It was still the early evening and there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I got up and closed the curtains and lit a candle. I sat on the floor and started to meditate.

* * *

**Katara Pov**

**

* * *

**

My face was buried in the pillow and was wet with tears. My pants were rolled up and I had let my hair down because the pins were suddenly giving me head aches. My heart had torn apart when Zuko uttered those awful words. This head ache had came and left and I was too tired to even get up and close the curtains. What was I going to do? Go home to sorrow and despair? But I knew that that was the answer, and I would have to return home.

I was too lost and upset to know better than to blame Zuko. Even though I knew that Zuko had not tried to kill my father, since he had wanted him alive, I couldn't help but blame him. The anger and fury had disappeared from my system after I had used it on Zuko. Now I felt confused and lost, and I just wanted someone to tell me it would be okay.

Zuko had stood there and had taken all of the kicking and hitting and I started to feel embarrassed. The worst part was that they had died for me. They were trying to save me and they had died for me! I tried to tell myself that this was a dream, and soon enough it would all be over when I woke.

I did not wake.

There was no pain that could compare with the feelings in my stomach, heart, and mind. It was the loss of hope, the pain of memories, and the sorrow that I had failed. If only I had somehow escaped. If only I had woken when Zuko kidnapped me! I knew I could not blame myself for these things but scenes of my childhood played over and over in my mind.

I wanted my mother! I wanted someone to hug and to reassure me that things would be okay. The gentle hand on my face that I had dreamed about ever since I had been kidnapped... I wanted to really feel that. My eyes opened and then closed and then opened again until I couldn't separate dreaming and the bedroom I was in.

There I sat, warm and safe in someone's arms. I felt like I had never been harmed, and that life was perfect the way it was. There was fire all around me, but I did not feel the heat from it and I could smile.

Then water filled my lungs.

I woke gasping for air and I was sweating. In my dream, there had been arms that were holding me close and I felt safe. I felt that no bad news could harm me and that I was invisible. My eyes opened slowly and I stood and walked to my door and opened it. I was confused and upset and tears rolled down my face.

I knew that I looked like hell and that I even looked insane. I couldn't utter my brother's name or think of my father's face. It would make my body shake and I would start to see white dots in my blurred vision. I craved the touch from the arms that were in my dreams. I wanted someone to understand how I felt!

I pushed open Zuko's door and my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. I must have looked like a mad women standing there in the dark with circles under my eyes and tears staining my cheeks. Suddenly there was movement and I screamed. A hand over my mouth calmed me and I looked up into Zuko's face. "Please," I said and my voice was hoarse. "I need- I can't- sleep alone," and the thought of my begging made me turn red with embarrassment.

Without a word he pulled me over to the bed and I lay there trying to remember the comfort from my dream. He stood stiff and awkward at the foot of the bed and I shook my head. He sat down with his back to me and then slowly lay down without a sound. I sat up and he quickly moved closer and searched for a sign that I would have a melt down. "I know how you feel. When my mother disappeared…" He stopped and I looked up at him.

Instead I did the unthinkable and I moved closer to him. At first he didn't do anything but looked away from me with a guilty expression and I knew that I was far from insane. I had had a dream about comfort and I was longing to find it in the prince's arms… and he had kidnapped me.

When I felt the rejection in my stomach, I knew that I was pathetic. I needed a distraction and I thought that I could rely on him. After all, he had been the one to kidnap me. But then I felt his arm around my shoulder and then I felt myself being pulled closer towards his body. I looked up but his eyes refused to meet my own.

What would my tribe say?

And then the strangest feeling came over me. I did not care. I had just lost everything that had been near to me and my eyes watered. In fact, I had lost them even earlier. It felt sad and pathetic to remember how I had been planning my escape, and they had already left this life.

The warmth from his arms was even more reassuring than my dream. Tonight I was going to forget everything and just sleep in peace. "Zuko," I whispered and I didn't need to continue. I lay there with his arm draped over me and I closed my eyes.

Even with the worst dreams going through my mind, somehow I slept peacefully that night… until I woke in sweat. It was dark and all I had were my thoughts to accompany me. Even though Zuko had hurt me and kidnapped me and changed my life forever, we were now stuck together until I made my decision to go home. And he would leave too and continue on his life in the palace.

I sat there in the dark and felt Zuko's breathe on my neck and I knew he was sound asleep. I felt more lost than ever, and tears rolled down over my nose and onto the pillow.

Suddenly the thought of traveling home alone was more terrifying then ever, but that was our deal. In a sick way, I wanted to stay with Zuko but I knew he wanted to be rid of me and my troubles. I grabbed his hand and I held it and he was still fast asleep. Hopefully I would know what to do after a good night's sleep, but when I finally fell into a deep enough sleep, my dreams were not so comforting.

* * *

**Short... and bittersweet… I know. That's life. I'm so pleased with the outline I have written now :) Updates sooner hopefully!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing ^^**


	14. Getting Caught

**Chapter 14! Dang! That's so many! And thanks for the reviews! Thank you guys so very much :)**

**I wrote this all in her Pov. I wanted to change it up a little but I'll write in Zuko's again so don't worry!**

**Don't own ATLA.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

**

**Katara's Pov**

**

* * *

**

The sounds of moving and walking about woke me from my restless dreams. I dreamt of red blood splattered on the white snow, and the sea turning red with blood. The room was quiet except for the people in the hallway outside of the door. Zuko's breathe was no longer on my neck and I turned to see him rolled over on the other side.

As I sat up, my head spun with dizziness and I felt sick at once. _My family!_

I buried my face in my hands and cried for a few minutes. Then I gathered my strength and left his room without one look at his face.

I put on my robe with the hood and I ate some bread that we had left over. There was a knock on the door and I stared at it frozen on the chair. "Katara?" It was Iroh, and I breathed out and whispered come in. "How are you my dear?"

Without answering him, I felt the tears start to fill again. He set tea down on the table and I nodded my head with a thank you. Since the curtains were still closed, the room was just barely filled with light. I brought the cup to my lips and forced myself to drink it. "I can not express how sorry I am." I played with a loose string on my sleeve and looked down. "When I lost my son..." He stopped and I looked up. He lost a son? "A parent should not have to bury their own child... My nephew can easily be blamed for this, but you must know we did not plan for it this way."

"I know," I said and bit my lips to hold back tears. He stood and bowed and I felt my heart sink.

"I should leave you alone. Zuko will come with the coins he promised you and you may leave," and he bowed again and I felt calmer with these words.

"Thank you," and he held up his hand.

"Thank you Katara. You have changed my nephew for the better. It is strange but yet he may have found the difference to what is right and what is wrong," and he left quietly. Did I really do that? Did I change Zuko? He seemed the same to me as before, but I wasn't sure how he acted before I met him.

I drank the rest of the tea and opened the curtains. The light filled the room and I sat there on a chair facing the window. I could see the dust glimmer in the sunlight, and I focused on watching it swirl around in the air. I focused on this rather than the thoughts of the terrifying journey home.

My eyes opened and closed ever so often and I turned the chair to face away. My back was warmed by the sun and I felt the calm feeling return.

"Katara?" Zuko said from outside my door and he opened it. "I have your money, as promised." He held the sack in his hands and slowly handed it to me.

"Thank you." We stood there in silence with the dust floating between us and my tears did not fall this time. "Will you see me off?" I asked quietly and he nodded and we left the room.

* * *

The air outside was refreshing and it wasn't very warm today. "The boat dock is that way," and he pointed and I nodded. We stood there and I could not say what had happened to us during these weeks. It was exciting to be in the presence of the prince, but he did not seem like one today. His face was filled with guilt and sorrow and even regret. My eyes filled with salty tears and I held them back.

We walked into the town and saw store owners slowly open their shops with sleep still in their eyes. A woman with a crying child walked past and people kept their heads down almost as if they were sleep walking. We walked in silence and a few feet apart. The docks slowly came into view and we walked to the water. "Katara? Is your wound still bothering you? I put medicine into the bag."

"I haven't thought about it," and it was true. Ever since we got here I had forgotten all about the burn and I wanted to clean it. "Hold on," and I drew water from my container and let it turn to ice. I cleaned it quickly and Zuko stood watching the boats. "You'll make a great ruler, without the Avatar," and he sighed.

There were shouts and we both looked down to the dock and looked for commotion. There were two men running and I wondered who they were chasing when suddenly I realized they were dressed in the red and they were Fire Nation guards! "RUN!" Zuko yelled and we turned and flew through the air running as fast as we could.

My burn was painful rubbing against the fabric but all I could think of was to run. The calmness of the day had suddenly evaporated and now I was running for my life.

I tuned around and saw them chasing us and I pushed myself harder. We ran into the town and stopped for a moment and I saw people starting to redecorate for the festival that we had seen days before. "Here," he said and we hid behind a statue someone had just put up. My breathe was coming out choppy and I felt my head spin. "Drink water," he whispered and I nodded.

It was soothing and helped me calm down. The guards stood in front of the statue and my heart froze. My stomach seemed to drop and I looked at Zuko whose expression now held anger. We could hear them speak and I listened. "That was a Water Bender!"

"We could bring her back to the Fire Nation."

"Our general gave us orders to imprison any benders and we found one. We have to find her and lock her up. I don't want some other patrol to find her. Do you know what will happen if our general found her? We would go to prison for not watching our area well enough."

"We have no idea where she went!"

"We'll ask for more guards so she can't escape the village." I looked at Zuko with fear and he motioned to stay calm and quiet. Their voices were slowly disappearing and I knew they were walking away.

"She was pretty you know, maybe we could capture her and wait an hour before throwing her in the cell." They laughed and my heart sank into my stomach and the tears filled my eyes.

_Fuck!_ I just wanted to go home now, and I was stuck in this damn village! I was screaming inside my head and I looked at Zuko. "Thanks Zuko, I'm never going to get home thanks to your stupid nation!" I left the hiding place and started to cry. I did not care who was looking at me now and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He threw the hood over me and pushed me along to the inn.

* * *

We went into Iroh's room and Zuko quickly told him what had happened and Iroh looked upset. "This is a new low for my brother. Filling villages with guards to capture innocent people? He must have gone truly insane to believe that there are spies everywhere."

"Uncle, I don't know what to do."

"Katara," I looked up and I was sitting on one of the two chairs in the room. Zuko was standing and Iroh was sitting in the other chair. "I know we promised you your freedom to return home. But by now they are probably watching everyone who walks on a ship to the Water Tribes. We must find another way to leave this village and then send you on your way from another boat."

Zuko paced and I felt sick again and this time I could not stay quiet. I stood and looked at Zuko and felt so many words rush into my mouth. "Why don't you just kill me, my family is already gone, I wouldn't mind dying too," and he glared at me.

"I was letting you go! I wanted you to leave! And it's not my fault they were out there looking for benders! How many times have I told you not to bend!"

"I was thinking of my family and my freedom at that moment! I wasn't thinking of YOUR ORDERS!" I yelled and started to cry. So many tears! I shed so many tears since I had been captured and Zuko yelled and fire bended a flame into the wall.

It was black now in that one spot, "Zuko! You will pay the inn keeper for that!" Iroh said and I stayed on the floor crying. "We must think of the best way to leave this village unnoticed," and he held out his hand and I stood and sat back on the chair. "It's important for both Katara and yourself to leave unnoticed. You realize that your father would most likely punish you again for keeping this girl with you?"

Zuko sat back on the bed and I glared at him but he didn't look at me. "This is more work then I had imagined," he mumbled and I lost it.

"I'm sorry Zuko. You're right, it's my fault you captured me. It's my fault my family is dead. And it's my fault there are Fire Benders EVERYWHERE!"

"It's YOUR fault you were SPOTTED!" He said and I sat back in the chair.

"That's enough from you two! Acting like children! The only way we can figure this out is if we are calm. Drink some tea," Iroh said and handed it to me. The room was silent and Iroh sipped his tea and Zuko refused to look at me.

Finally Iroh broke the silence and it made me jump. "They will look in the inns. A Water Bender would not have a home here, so most likely they will start to look in the places they think Katara would hide. If we send her onto the boat they will remove her hood and see that she is a Water Bender and that she is traveling alone. I'm afraid these men may try to take advantage of you," and Zuko stood and I could see him glow with anger.

"We will leave on a Fire Nation ship. They will have no reason to check for Katara because why would she go on a ship towards the Fire Nation? Once we land, we will send you back on the ships heading for the Water Tribes," Iroh said and Zuko sighed.

My emotions were so overworked that I did not care that I was going to be on ship headed towards the Fire Nation. "Katara you will pose as Zuko's wife and I will be Zuko's father. Zuko? You understand how important this is to be unnoticed? Luckily your hair has grown to cover most of your scar."

"I have to act like her husband?" He said and I felt hurt by those words.

"You know how these Fire Benders check every story and would be suspicious if they saw she was traveling with you for no other reason. They will already be suspicious because of her skin tone."

Zuko left the room and I heard his own door open and slam close. "Katara, we must move quickly because I do not know when they will start to look. Tonight we will leave so get lots of rest. I will buy more food and some things we need for our journey." I started to leave and he sighed. "I am so very sorry," and I nodded.

I was sorry too.

* * *

**Yes! I managed to update! I've been having writers block.**

**Thanks for reviewing my lovely reviewers! :)**


	15. Sailing Into The Flames

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

****Katara's Pov**

**

* * *

**

A knock on the door woke me from my sleep and light from the sinking sun filled the room with a red glow. "Were leaving," Zuko said through the door with an insensitive tone and I struggled to pull myself out of bed. So many things had happened that I was starting to confuse the days and the nights.

I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair and tied it back. I slipped the hooded cape over my shoulders and then over my head. This was going to be the start of another journey, but at least this time there is no one left in my family to suddenly die.

The sick humor made my stomach churn and I felt anger I had had against Zuko earlier today come back and I clenched my fist. There he stood in the hallway with his arms folded and leaning back against a wall. He looked up at me and murmured. "My uncle already paid the inn keeper, so we are ready to leave." I ignored him and walked past without a word.

* * *

The hood was over my head and I could barely see anything but the ground and the shoes walking in front of me. We were leaving to board the ship that was heading to the Fire Nation and I was beyond afraid. One look and they would become suspicious and I did not want to be captured. My heart beat quickly inside of my chest and my palms had become calmly. Zuko pulled me along and I held my breathe as we started to board the ship.

I was instructed not to talk so that I wouldn't draw attention from the guards. It was strange to be pretending that Zuko was my husband. Each cold look he gave me only made me feel worse and even sick to my stomach. The guilt he silently pushed onto me was overwhelming because I was still suffering with all the other emotions.

_I hate him._

On top of this all, my heart ached with pain each time I thought about my family. I had never felt so much pain at once and if felt like my chest was going to collapse. Tears built up and I felt faint as we walked on the ship, but I had to control myself at least until I was in a room.

_Be strong._

Yet even with all of these thoughts crushing me, the smell of the ocean was very welcoming and I felt the urges to bend and feel the water around me.

We stopped suddenly and Zuko paid the man and as we walked past the guard he grabbed my arm. "Let me see your face," and I panicked and Zuko nudged me. Slowly I pulled the hood back a small amount. He laughed and I felt my fists clench tightly together and my arm rose. Zuko squeezed my arm and I almost yelped out in pain but he stopped me from attacking the laughing guard.

The man let us pass and I felt relief and sickness flood through me.

Iroh followed closely behind and suddenly I could tell the difference of being inside the ship. The metal floors and the sound of an engine roaring from somewhere below made uneasy feelings fill me.

The ship was frigid and I did not feel safe even though I was out of the guards view. I pushed my hood back and I could smell the machinery and the iron. "Here," Iroh said and we opened the door to a small room. Zuko pushed me into the room and I turned to give him a glare but he didn't meet my eyes.

The room had two beds, a small table, and a porthole. My stomach lurched and I knew I was going to be sick. I looked at them and covered my mouth and Zuko pulled me into the tiny bathroom.

"Go!" I shouted at him and I felt myself become sick into the toilet. The embarrassment and the pain finally broke me down and tears fell into the toilet. Iroh came in a few moments later and patted my back and handed me a towel.

"My poor dear," he said and I sat on the ground and stared out into the room at Zuko. He looked at me as he sat on the bed and only offered a shrug. _Bastard!_ "We need fresh air," Iroh offered and I tried to smile and thank him for his kindness but the tears ran over my lips and I spit the salty saliva into the toilet and stood.

* * *

**Zuko's Pov**

**

* * *

**

We walked onto the top deck and I scanned it for any signs of danger. Families aboard the deck were walking around and everyone minded their own business. A breeze blew across my face and I turned to see her pull the hood closer around her down turned face. I honestly did not know what I was doing anymore.

Katara had become so wrapped up in my plans that I couldn't bring myself to admit I didn't want to let her go. Yet I knew these were feelings I should not have and I realized I was fighting yet another battle with myself.

If only I had the Avatar then I would restore my honor and my father's love. Even though I knew that it was cruel to capture the Avatar and hand him over to my ruthless father.

The path from right to wrong had disappeared and I no longer knew if my actions and feelings were right anymore. The odd situations that we had been put into had caused pain for her and for myself.

Iroh walked farther along with his hands behind his back and humming a song. Katara stood there embracing the salty air, and I couldn't help but sneak glances at her. Was it possible that I truly had fallen for this peasant... this Water Tribe girl?

_Just admit it to yourself._

I shook my head and run my hand threw my hair. This was all so stupid! There would never be a place for her in the palace. Even if my father allowed me to keep her as a concubine, she would never be more than that. I knew she would never agree to that anyways.

Thoughts started to flow through my head as I imagined her with me on my bed in my bedroom at the palace.

_Stop it! _

When we reached the Fire Nation's shore, she would leave and go back to her home in the cold Southern tribes. I would return home and see why I had been called back and then be on my way once more to find the Avatar and hopefully regain honor.

I repeated these thoughts over and over in my head, and yet my mind kept drifting back to kissing her lips and pulling her close to me. Suddenly the salt in the air felt like it was weighing down on my skin and I walked over to my uncle. "I'm going to go lie down."

Uncle looked over at Katara and then back at me, "I will make sure to bring you food my nephew," and I nodded and left the decks and away from her.

* * *

The hallways were dark and cold and I rushed to find the room we were in. I opened it and locked the door and suddenly I was sweating. I pulled my shirt off over my head and went into the bathroom to wet a towel.

My reflection in the mirror seemed to haunt me and I turned away with my back facing it. "You are a prince," I said to myself and turned to look at the mirror. "A prince," and I left the room and collapsed down onto the bed.

This was not supposed to happen. The stupid storm! The stupid plan I had. All of the events were not suppose to go this way, and I felt the urge to punch something.

The thoughts of kissing her lips, and lying next to her kept breaking through the barriers I was trying to create in my head. My eyes opened and closed… and opened and closed again and again.

_Fire burned my skin and my father laughed as he stared down at me. My face burned and his laugh became louder and louder._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and shrived because that dream felt too real. My body was covered in sweat and I didn't know if I had slept for ten minutes or more than an hour.

_"Agni help me..." _I murmured and rested my head back down on the pillow. This was going to be the longest boat ride of my life.

* * *

**Sorry guys I haven't been writing. Life really sucks sometimes. But I finally decided to write again and it really feels good to type again :)**

**I know this was short, but I wanted to update. More soon hopefully **_**since**_** classes start in a week! Yuck! **


	16. Prince Zuko

**Hello! :)**

**How has everyone been? I'm sorry for no updates! :X**

**Need a recap?- They're going on a Fire Nation ship and they will let Katara go once they get to the Fire Nation because guards are searching for benders all over the Earth Kingdom. Katara poses as Zuko's wife. Drama drama drama. And Iroh trying to make the best of it :) **

**Life is just how it is I guess... but here is, without further ado, chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. **

* * *

**Zuko POV**

* * *

When I woke that morning I forgot that I was on a ship. It was still dark and I doubted Iroh and Katara were awake yet. I got dressed and I left the room and silently walked through the empty hallway to the deck of the ship. It was barely morning and few passengers lingered around on the deck. It was slightly chilly, and I pulled my robe tighter to my chest. Slowly I walked to the side of the boat and sat down, over looking the water.

I was afraid to go back home. Never would I admit such a thing to anyone but myself, but my father terrified me. I knew I did not have dreams about him laughing at me for nothing. His gold eyes still haunted my dreams just how they did those years ago.

"Can I sit here?"

A voice startled me and I peered up though my bangs. A girl stood above me with a faint smile and I said nothing but looked down. "I saw you yesterday," she said and sat about three feet from me. I wanted to tell her to get lost, but I didn't say anything. "Are you headed home?" My fists tightened under the robe and I shifted my body over. "I'm sorry," she murmured and stood and left.

I turned after she had walked away and saw she moved farther over but was still close to where I was. Obviously she was a from the Fire Nation because of her pale skin and long black hair that was draped over her one shoulder. The red clothing also gave it away, and I looked up at her face. Shockingly, her eyes were a shocking blue color and she must of known I was staring because she looked down quickly.

There was awkward silence between the girl and myself. "My eyes?.. My mother is from the Fire Nation, my father is from the Water Tribes." I stood and didn't look at her. "Please, I know you don't know me Zuko,-"

"How do you know my name?" I asked startled.

"I've come to warn you! There's a man on the ship.. he's tried to poison the companion that is traveling with you," I backed away from her. She must of been referring to the time Katara was poisoned... but that was such a long time ago..

I didn't understand and my brain was not processing what she was saying. "I know this might sound crazy. But I have to tell you quickly before he sees me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side of the ship into a shadow. "Your father sent a man with you to spy on you during the battle. When your ship sunk the man seemed to have sunk with it. But I'm certain he's here now."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Knowing my name could cause you trouble. But I will tell you that I'm here to help." I didn't know whether to believe it or not. Was this a trap? "The man wants that Water Bender dead for some reason and you must protect her. I believe he was paid to kill you, but now he wants her."

"Who are you!" I said louder and she backed away.

"You've be warned."

* * *

**Katara POV.**

* * *

Zuko wasn't in his room and Iroh left to get breakfast. I put the hood over my head and curled up on the mat. I hoped that I would drift back into sleep, but it was proving to be difficult. My thoughts circled around and I didn't bother to try to think of the depression I must be going through.

I did have to admit that I felt stronger today then any day I had been traveling with Zuko and Iroh. Maybe I was slowly recovering, or maybe somehow I knew that my brother was alive. He had to be.

_Where could Zuko be. _

Suddenly I longed to be with him and I didn't bother to stop myself from feeling this way.

"Open the door," a muffled voice said and I knew Zuko was going to come in just to yell at me.

_What did he possibly want now?_

Slowly I rose and undid the latch on the door. If he was going to yell at me for staying longer in bed, then I was going to yell right back. He pushed the door and I turned and sat down on the mat. "Well," the door slammed closed and my blood ran cold, that wasn't Zuko's voice...

I turned and the hooded man chuckled and pulled the hood off of his head. He was similar to Zuko, and was tall and fit. He had long black hair and gold eyes. A scar ran across his neck and ear and I shuddered. "Who..." I barely spoke before he grabbed me and pushed me down.

"I thought by kidnapping you, your boyfriend would come right towards me. But first I'm thinkin' I should have you to myself." I struggled to push him off but he had the advantage when he took out a knife. I was still so confused that my actions couldn't catch up to the emotions I was feeling. "My boss will pay me well with Zuko dead. But then I saw you and thought, why not show his father just what the spoiled brat has been up to-"

"I was kidnapped!" I screamed and he jumped but recovered his grip on my arm.

"That's not the story I have to tell now, is it?" Tears rushed down my face and he just laughed. "If I turn him in alive with you and his good for nothing uncle, my award may be doubled. And that's a chance that I'm willing to take. But I do wish he tried to have his way with you. Then I wouldn't have to lie, but we can pretend."

He yanked my pants down as he held both my hands in his large one. Could this really be happening? On top of everything else that I had suffered through, why couldn't I just be left alone? So much for virtue, which was the only thing uncorrupted that I had left. So of course it was going to be taken away, just like everything else.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and a voice. "Open the door," and this voice was the best sound I had ever heard. "Katara, I said open the door!" Zuko shouted and the man covered my mouth with his hand. That was a mistake because now I could lift my leg and I kicked him as hard as I could. He yelled out and Zuko banged on the door harder.

Quickly I got up, with my pants completely off and I undid the latch in a frenzy. It opened and Zuko rushed in and went right down to the man. He lay face down on the ground and I stood there in my under garments staring at Zuko.

The emotions hadn't caught up to me yet and I stood there completely grateful to Zuko. "Katara..." he said and looked at my under dressed appearance. Suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle and I fell. The man had faked being injured! Zuko ran to the man but he took out the knife and pointed at my throat.

"Make a move," he said and his smart witted responses had turned into angry ones. Zuko slowly eyed the man and stood there waiting for the next move. "Now prince, you stand over there," and he motioned to the door. "That's right," he said as Zuko slowly backed up. Terror flashed through my eyes as Zuko was getting further away from me.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked and didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Well that's not really for you to know, now is it?" A man suddenly came up behind Zuko and held his arms to his sides. Flames burst through the room and I screamed when the mat caught on fire. "Don't be doin' that now!" My capture said and threw me down trying to get Zuko who was now free from the other man who was screaming from being burned.

"I'm the prince of the Fire Nation, and you are under arrest," Zuko said with a stern voice. Iroh came to the doorway with guards from aboard the ship. The guards eyes grew wide as they discovered who was traveling aboard their ship.

"Your highness!" They guards shouted and stood attentive.

Our cover was blown... at least Zuko's was. The guards took the two men away and I sat there with my hands wrapped around myself. Zuko came and draped his cape over me. "Now what?" I looked at him and he sighed.

"That man tried to poison you back on the battle camp. I will find out what's going on as soon as I know you're okay." He stood and waited for me to speak. When I didn't say a word he left the room and told Iroh to stay.

"His name is probably in every passengers mouth now. Prince Zuko..." I looked up at Iroh and I didn't even cry. "What happened my dear? Are you alright? You must tell me."

"He didn't do anything," I said and stood. Shamed, I hugged the cape around my almost naked body. "What now?" I asked quietly and softly. So much excitement had filled the room just moments before, and now I stood confused.

Iroh sighed and offered to lead me to my room. "Now that Zuko is here, he is in charge of the ship. He can protect you here, but not once we get to land. Your presence here must not be known to anyone else if we want to give you the chance to go back home. No doubt Zuko will give you a better room. But for now I'm pained to say this, but you must stay in your room. At least during the daylight hours."

_...hope disappearing..._

The chances of Zuko liking me back as much as I liked him had slowly disappeared again. I was now truly in the presence of the prince, and he could decide my fate without one word from me. If he wanted he could turn the ship around and dump me on an island.

Or he could force me to stay.

* * *

**Recap?-**

**Man that poisoned Katara is on the ship. Exactly what he wants is a mystery... kinda... The mystery girl? Just wait. Zuko comes to save her thanks to the mystery girl's tip. In all of the commotion Iroh comes down with guards with the best intentions to save Katara and Zuko. Now everyone knows Zuko is there. So now he's in charge. **

**Next step? To keep Katara a secret as they reach the Fire Nation. But now it'll be harder to let her go without people noticing. Oh what will our Zuko do?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **


	17. Hope and Heartache

**You guys! (if theres anyone out there) I finally updated a year late. Whoopss.. But I apologize! I've missed fanfiction! With the legend of korra on tv I suddenly got an urge to read my avatar stories and get off my butt and update. So here ya go.**

**Don't own. ~paperbackwriter9**

There was now a clock in the new room I had aboard the ship. Each second it would make a ticking sound, and I was still alone. My body was aching as if I had been in a ring against the toughest fighter. The soreness was not just from all of the physical punishment I had to go through, but mentally as well.

Prince Zuko was no longer apart of my life now that everyone knew he was on this ship. It was overwhelming that I didn't have him near me, because he had made me comfortable. I had to face it, I liked him. There was something about him that I was drawn to and there was no way to break it.

When I was a young child my gran gran had told me a story about how from birth you were tied to an invisible red string. The one you were destined to be with was also tied to this same string. Though it became twisted and even knotted along the way, it was unbreakable and you would meet who you were destined to be with one day.

As a child I would daydream about how tall and handsome my husband would be. I had been dying to know who was tied to the other part of the string. I don't think I believed in that anymore…

* * *

Food was brought to my room by someone Zuko ordered. Iroh could no longer come and sit with me to talk or play games because it was too dangerous. I truly felt like a prisoner now though I was not locked or bound. The woman sat a tray on the little desk and stood up and hesitated. "Ahem.." I looked up, "I'm ordered to tell you this message.. 'I'm dealing with the poison,'" and she awkwardly left the room.

Maybe this meant that Iroh or Zuko were going to interrogate the men that had been captured. Either way my thoughts were hazy and I ate slowly, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

When it was around ten at night I walked to the deck of the ship and sat on the edge with the wind blowing my hair. The water was dark and it seemed like the sky and water blended into one. I wished I could gather up my emotions and stick them into a bottle and throw it into the endless sea.

Though my tears refused to fall at the moment, my heart was aching. Zuko had made me comfortable though I had lost everything. Slowly I had grown used to him though he was not always so kind. I thought I had someone to depend on so far from home. Now I was more alone than ever, realizing that whatever fantasy world I had dreamed of would not come true.

Zuko was a prince and I was not a princess, and therefore I would not be able to see him or speak to him again. This sudden loss was hard to bare for I felt Zuko had started to make a place in my heart. Slowly I stood and went back down into my room for I did not want to think anymore as my mind was exhausted. I took off my boots and laid on the bed and stared into the darkness. My life is terrible…

A quiet knock on the door captured my attention and I stood to open the door. There stood a hooded Iroh and I let him inside. "My it's good to see you!" He said in his tender voice and lit a candle with his fire bending. "I have important news for you," and I offered him a chair so he could sit.

"The man that we captured had indeed tried to poison you back a few weeks ago. And I have better news!"

I rolled my eyes, "This is good news?"

"You're father and brother may not be dead," I sit up so straight and my heart started to race.

"What? How?"

"The second man that we caught was the captain of my ship that originally told me that you're father and brother had passed."

"Iroh!" I couldn't even believe what I was hearing and I almost starting jumping up and down.

"My dear, Zuko sent me here as soon as he found out after interrogating these men. We are both very relieved that it had just been a lie."

"But- but why?"

"The man confessed that he was hired by Zuko's sister…" Iroh paused and I saw a terribly sad look on his face and my heart reached out to him. "I would do anything to have my own son back, but Zuko has become more of my own with each day. To see his sister attacking him and willing to go to extreme measures is heart breaking."

"I didn't know there was a sister," and I could only imagine how horrible it was to be siblings and be so against one another. The thought that Sokka was alive was enough to even let me hope for a better future. Suddenly everything has become more possible and I could barely believe it. Yes I was still on the Fire Nation ship, but now I had a reason to fight. I had something to go back home for.

"Zuko's sister, Azula, is very different from Zuko. She strives for power at the expense of another's misery. It is very sad, but I believe she gets this from her father." He was quiet and I was not sure what to say back to him. "This should not be a time for sadness though, I am extremely happy with this news."

Iroh turned to leave but I spoke up. "How did Zuko get the information out of the men?"

"He would do anything for you," and Iroh winked. I must have made a face because Iroh laughed. "You have made a small change on my nephew and I believe it is for the better. I wish that there was a way.." Iroh frowned and I looked up at him with a sad smile.

"He is the prince and I must return home. I wish that…" I did not finish for we both knew how I felt about him. Zuko would marry a beautiful Fire Nation woman that would share his bed and I would go on to learn more about water bending. He would forget me quickly and I knew that he wanted to. Still, I felt heart broken even with the joy of my father and brother still being alive.

Iroh left and I could not lie down in bed again. My heart was still racing from the joyous news and I wanted to see Zuko. My life had suddenly turned around faster than I could believe and this was not a time to sleep. Personally I wanted to kill the murderer that had been sent after me, but I was in no position to do so.

* * *

Many thoughts rushed through my head but this time most of them were positive. I left my room and went back onto the deck once more and lay under the half hidden moon. The breeze was cool, but it was not as cold as compared to home.

Home. Soon I'll be there.

In my dream I felt a gentle hand like the one before. My eyes opened slowly and my surroundings were still the deck of the ship. A figure in black hovered over me and my first instinct was to let out a scream. "Katara," Zuko whispered and my heart jumped into my throat. "You can't fall asleep here! It's not safe!"

I stood on my feet and he motioned me to follow. There were two guards pacing the entrance to my room, and he let out a sigh. "This way," and we turned around and went up stairs instead of down. Quickly I followed Zuko and he led me into a dark room. The door shut behind me and I felt uneasy though I was with him again.

Zuko lit candles and suddenly the room seemed to growth! It was a magnificent room for being on a ship. There was gold accents on the mirrors and tables, not to mention the bed posts. Paintings of the Fire Nation stood out on the walls that were painted red. I blinked a few times and I could not believe it. I had spent the night with Zuko in an inn in the same bed, and here he was as an elaborate prince.

I compared myself quickly and felt ashamed with who I was. I just stared down at the floor. "I'm very... glad your family is okay." Then there was a silence and he cleared his throat.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," I murmured and felt like a small child.

"Katara," he said and I looked up as if I had been scolded. He walked over to me and almost placed his hand on my face. "Thank you for being my companion when I was searching for my uncle. I will never forget it, truly. You showed me there is more to life then.. honor but family and.. lo- affection for others." His words were jumbled and I knew he really didn't want to say this out loud.

I simply bowed my head and turned to the door. There was nothing I could say. No matter what I wanted, it would never work. I felt my heart tear into two, but as I left for the door, he did not stop me which hurt the most.

Lying in bed and trying to sleep for the third time that night was the hardest thing to do. I desperately wanted to sleep after everything that I had experienced since earlier in the night. Did I love the prince? Not that that was possible for someone like me, but I believe there was something more then finding him attractive.

I tossed and turned and started to cry. These tears were for the prince. I was overjoyed that my family had been safe all along, but I knew deep down that these tears were for Zuko and Zuko only.


	18. Pillow Talk

**Hey my lovely reviewers! You know this story is rated M for mature. ;x Katara is a bit out of character but remember she gets kidnapped before she even meets the Avatar so she would be a little different. Thank you so much for reviewing! Who is keeping up with The Legend of Korra? I wanted to cry when the said Aang had passed on... sigh.. ahaha. I miss the old Avatar but Korra is getting exciting! xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except my plot. **

**paperbackwriter9~**

* * *

Days had passed slowly but with the promise that they would get better. I ate and slept and secretly practiced water bending when no one was watching at night. The deck was a lovely quiet place when it was late and there was no one around to watch me. The wind blew through my hair and gave me life that I didn't have during the day locked in my room.

Today was such a day when I was in my room reading a book, and pacing back and fourth. Suddenly I felt trapped in this small room and I was dying to get out. I slipped on a hooded cape and walked out making sure no one saw me leave my room. The stairs to the deck looked different in the light and I felt almost afraid.

Slowly I went up the stairs and looked around from just under my hood. There was red and black all around me, and people were loud and laughter filled my ears. No one noticed me but I still did not like the loudness compared to the calm setting at night. People turned suddenly and there were guards pushing people to the side.

"Make way for the prince!" The guard shouted and my heart sped up. Zuko came out wearing his formal clothing that was red, black, and gold and glittered in the sun. He looked so powerful.. so regal… was it possible we slept in the same bed? I shook my head and watched as his came closer to where I was standing. I looked out and saw a faint shoreline in the distance. We were already approaching the Fire Nation!

My heart sunk, and I couldn't believe that we were so close to my nation's enemy's homeland. Seeing Zuko made me want to be with him and feel his touch all the more… but that was never happening again. There were many emotions running through my body, but I stood there and looked on.

Zuko walked past and then stopped when he was closer to the stairs that led to his bedroom. I peeked up from under my hood and just at the perfect moment when he turned his head and saw a glimpse of my face. I looked down quickly and put the hood over my eyes and pushed against the crowd to go back down to my room.

My heart was pounding and I felt scared… scared! I knew I shouldn't have gone to the deck during the day but staying in this tiny room was killing me. I tried lying down but that failed. I tried to do exercises but that just made me more edgy.

_Knock knock._

I heard and the door opened wide letting the light creep in. "My nephew wants to talk to you!" Iroh said and I felt faint. Though I was happy to see him once more before we would land, I also felt intimidated by Zuko. _Who was this girl? This was not the Katara that I had known before I was kidnapped._

Slowly I followed Iroh with my hood down and peered out to see the floor below me. I'd come to love this hooded cape because I felt invisible when I put it on. After we had climbed some stairs Iroh stopped and knocked on the door. There were no guards in sight and I felt that something was wrong. But Iroh did not follow me inside and my heart beat faster.

"You disobeyed me," Zuko said quietly. I looked up and saw him signing a paper with a brush and ink. When I did not say anything more he stood. "I'm glad no one saw you, but you shouldn't have done that! I don't want my guards knowing you are aboard this passenger ship!"

"What does it matter, you're going to forget me anyways," I said and looked at him, watching his face grow angry.

"We have to forget anything that has happened! I am a prince, and I have honor that I can not destroy."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want that to happen. I'm just a lowly peasant right? I helped you find your uncle! I stayed with you!.. It wasn't me who gave you that scar.."

"Quiet!" He yelled and raised his fists. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and it only mad me more upset.

"You're the one that kidnapped me, that hurt me, that made me suffer through unnecessary emotions! You think you're so high and mighty because you're a prince! Well, guess what, you aren't the nicest person I've met, how will your people like you when **YOU RETURN**!" He walked right up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"How dare you insult me!"

"That hurts!" I said and he let go and I dropped to the floor in front of him. Tears rolled down under my chin and I sat there sobbing. "I don't want you to leave me," I whispered.

"Katara," he said and grabbed my hands to raise me off the floor. "I don't want to leave you. But – but I'm a prince. My father will want to- have his way with you as well. Since all you can be is a concubine to me. My father is.. unwell. He's been suffering from horrible headaches and the doctors do not know how to cure him. I don't want to take you to the palace where there is so much corruption." There was a pause. "I've tried fighting myself to admit that I had feelings for you. But I can't any longer.."

My tears still fell and he pulled me towards him. The embrace felt warm and peaceful just liked weeks before at the inn. I felt secure and almost.. okay being in his strong arms. He broke the embrace to grab my hand and walked to over to the bed. My heart pounded so quickly that I knew he must hear it.

_This was not who I was. This was NOT who I was. I was from the Water Tribe, I was a chief's daughter, and I should not be in the prince's bed! But I liked Zuko. I knew I was torn between the two things that I wanted in my life._

Zuko sat next to me and slowly took off his boots and laid them on the floor. "Lets just lie down like how we did at the inn," he whispered and I followed him and took off my shoes. It was quiet and peaceful with the afternoon light slowing entering in from the window. Dust motes sparkled in the sunlight beams, and I almost forgot we were on a ship. "You've done something to me. You've made me feel.. like things will be okay."

I pushed my body closer to his as we lay on our backs next to each other. "I want to come with you, but I don't want to be trapped," I said softly. Minutes went by and he slowly turned to face me and I found it hard to look at him. "You're a prince, I- It feels strange to be in your presence." Without a word he leaned down and kissed me. Then I found myself kissing him back. "Zuko," I murmured but he didn't stop and soon he was on top of me.

My mind had turned to mush. He's a prince! Your people! This is wrong! It feels right. Look at yourself! What would your father say! I- I need him. Thoughts were filling up my mind and so I chose to ignore them all. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me up to I sat on his lap facing him. I felt so nervous that I didn't know what to do.

He pulled out the tie that held my braid together and let my hair fall around me. "You're beautiful," he said with a face that was serious, though I saw his eyes widen slightly. He pulled me toward him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his hands grab the fabric of my top layer and he pulled it up so I lifted my arms above my head. My heart raced at the thought of what we were doing. Fire Nation prince… I thought over and over. I was with the Fire Nation prince! This thought made my heart race faster than before.

My last layer was the undergarment that I wrapped around my chest. He paused and went back to kiss me over and over. He gently lifted me off of his lap and lay me down onto the bed. The prince's bed was large and comfortable, with red sheets and black pillows. Gold accents and designs were embroidered into the sheets and it made me feel thrilled to know I had permission to lie across them. The lights were dimmer now for it was moving into the early evening, which made the room feel more secure.

Zuko stood next to the bed and took off his cape and armor and let it fall on the floor. Then he lifted off his shirt and showed off his toned chest. This made me stare in awe, and he smirked as if he knew my nervous thoughts. Then he continued to undress himself and took down his pants, and then his underwear. I felt my cheeks flush bright red, and I could not raise my eyes to see his naked body.

"Are you ashamed of what we are doing?" He asked and I nodded my head no. "Then look at me, let me see your face," slowly I lifted my eyes to his own. I knew that basics of love between a man and a woman from women from my tribe. Whenever there had been wedding ceremonies there had always been the advice and answers given to the bride to be from older woman. I also knew what a boy looked like because though on accident, I had seen men naked before. It wasn't a hard to come across living in a military camp with mostly men when we were fighting the Fire Nation.

But, the fact that I was alone with Zuko and he was naked and desired me was a lot to wrap my head around. "What do you think?" He said and I nodded my head. "You're blushing," he said quietly and I looked down. He walked closer to the bed and I looked up to see his naked form quickly. He just laughed for a moment and crawled onto the bed next to me. "I desire you," he whispered and undid my undergarments.

I sat there and my heart was pounding with nervous fear. I had never let a man see me naked before! And this was Zuko! After he successfully had taken everything off he climbed on top of me. "You're a virgin," he said and I nodded once. "This is suppose to hurt a little bit," he said and I squeezed my legs together. "I don't have to if you don't want me to," he said and I looked into his gold eyes.

My feelings for him were real and true. No matter how much I missed my home and family, I had been though enough emotional stress to know that I was tough enough to handle anything. I knew that I loved Zuko even if he did not returned the same amount, or even utter the words. My body wanted to be with him, and my heart did as well. So I looked up at him, "I desire you as well Prince Zuko."

He kissed my forehead and gently placed himself in front of me. I felt the tip of it slowly entering me and then suddenly a small pain. I let out a tiny sound and he stopped looking down at me. Are you alright?" His face held real concern and I nodded my head.

He stared at me for a good moment and had a small smile. "You're beautiful. I would never let anyone hurt you," and I blushed. "I'm going to put it in further okay? Tell me if it hurts." It felt strange that Zuko was inside of me, and he moved very slowly so that I could get used to the sensation. I watched his face as he stared down at me and felt embarrassed.

We went on like this for a while until he had reached his peak and pulled out and stopped. He lay down next to me and I scooted closer to his warm body. When he didn't say anything to me I began to grow afraid I had not pleased him. "Prince Zuko," but he cut me off.

"I would like it if you addressed me as Zuko."

"Did I please you?" I said and he looked at me with confusion.

"Of course you did. This was your first time and I wanted to make sure you were okay. From what my father has told me, there is a lot more to enjoy when you continue to have sex.. Of course my father has many women to satisfy himself."

Hearing this made me feel instantly sad, "Will you take many Fire Nation women?"

"I only want you. I took your chastity, and I want you to share my bed."

"But such a thing is not possible!" Though I was overjoyed that the prince wanted me.

"I'll think of something," he said and I felt my eyes tear up.

"Will you let me go back to see my father and brother?"

"Not when we land, I don't want to let you out of my sight. There may be more people hired by my sister to try to hurt you or myself."

"But I must see my home!"

"I'll send for them, or when I am not busy we may go there together. For now I want you to stay with me. The best plan I have is that you would have to appear as my concubine or slave. "

"Your slave!" I shouted and rose but he pulled me back to the bed.

"Only until I become the next fire lord," he said quietly. I looked down at him and he wouldn't look back at me.

"I don't want to be forced to serve anyone," I said and my tears started flowing down my face. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my body. He was nice and warm and I felt very safe in that moment.

"I won't let that happen," he said forcefully and raised my chin to look at him. His gold eyes stared down at me and my heart melted knowing the prince of the Fire nation wanted me. "I promise you, nothing will harm you.. _I promise."_


	19. Little Fish

**Here is the overdue update I miss you guys! Enjoy. **

**Don't own. ~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

Not one sound reached my ears. Every color was a blur and every person was faceless.

The ship had docked in the Fire Nation and we were within sight of the palace. _Within sight. _This was the most terrifyingexperience I had ever been through. I was out of my element and in dangerous territory. How was I not forcing myself to jump into the sea?

I had been hidden in a covered carriage that mainly held suitcases and belongings. Secretly I moved with the crowd that was apart of Zuko's 'parade,' and he had warned me not to escape. Though I wanted him and desired him, I felt like he had done this to me. I was being punished for his failure, and I was mad with the frustration of being his slave.

He promised me that he would send out people to search until they found my family. I told him that was ridiculous knowing that if a Fire Nation guard showed up in our tribe, there would be a problem. Zuko just assured me that they would not appear in Fire Nation gear. This reason was why I was moving away from the sea and into a dragon's dungeon.

I knew there were crowds of people trying to get a better look at Zuko who was riding along on a Fire Nation beast that was unknown to me. They were cheering and screaming and I felt so terrified that I just wanted to stay hidden in this carriage and never leave.

After what felt like hours, the sound had died down and I sensed we were in a damper place. Suddenly the door opened and I held back a small yelp from the surprise. Wherever I was, was not in the palace. Iroh stood holding out his hand to help me down. "This is a secret underground for royals to escape a parade like the one you were in. Were going to bring you into your chamber so that Ozai does not notice you."

"Zuko thought of everything," I grumbled and Iroh just sighed. Once I got out I looked around and it appeared that we were underground. A larger path behind showed that small carriages could ride down here. It was a strange place, but I turned to follow Iroh who had a key to unlock a hidden door.

"This has been here for hundreds of years. Many do not know about it. Even the Fire Nation royals were tired of entering the palace and greeting the Fire Lord." Iroh walked quicker through the narrow hall, which was lite by a few torches. Then we stopped and he reached up to open a trap door. "This only takes us to one of the great halls. Put your hood on and follow. Do not stop. Almost everyone should be greeting Zuko by now."

Terror jumped into my stomach as I did exactly as I was told. Once we climbed up and out we were in a hall that had an endless ceiling. Torches rose almost as high as the wall. The walls were grey and detailed with gold accents. The Fire Nation flags hung up above, including pictures of the great Lords before Ozai's time. My heart was racing and I clenched my fists. I felt so tiny and out of place here.

Iroh moved so quickly that I was afraid to lose him. After passing and turning through many similar halls, we stopped. Large doors at the end of a hallway had me second-guessing I was being lead to a room just for myself. "Iroh who stays there," I whispered and he said nothing. _No no no no. _

"You will be safe here. He shall return soon and then there is a grand feast. I do not know if my nephew will introduce you tonight." He paused and looked away. "Stay strong Katara, we will get you out." He motioned me inside the room and then the doors shut behind me… and locked.

When I finally turned around, I could not believe my eyes. Zuko's room was as big as my village… or it could at least house the people of my village. The bed was large and stood raised on a one step platform. Bookshelf's filled the room along with pictures of Fire Nation family and imagery. Paintings of the ocean and a garden filled the room. Gold, red, black… it was everywhere. I felt myself getting a fever from being surrounded by so much red.

There were a few doors leading into more rooms. There were also two glass doors that appeared to open up to a terrace. Curtains that looked hand woven with a Fire Nation tale hung to the side to let in light. This was not a room that I could have imagined if I were home.

What was I suppose to do here? Just sat and wait for Zuko? What if someone tried to come in to prepare the room or add something to it? I walked a few feet and noticed that a magnificent painting hung above the doorway I just entered.

It showed many men sitting in a room that was grand but dark and serious looking. The men looked like they were arguing or talking about something important. Books and scrolls had been painted on the painting showing that these men were smart. Maybe this was a painting that came from hundreds of years ago.

My tribe told stories that once there was a time when the Fire Nation was not the evil it had turned into. As I got lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the doors unlock right away. Quickly my reaction was to hide but I froze as the door opened and Zuko stepped inside.

He no longer looked like the boy I had met. He wore full armor and glistening in the light from the window. I felt afraid of him and tried to look for a place to go. "Sit," he said and motioned towards his magnificent bed. He began to take off his armor and started looking more like the Zuko I knew.

Once he finished he stood and looked down at me. "Are you afraid?"

"I need my element," I whispered. His response was to make sure the door was locked and came to sit slightly away from me.

"I have a choice to make. Introduce you tonight, or wait until the commotion is over."

"Or let me go," I said.

"I believe I shall introduce you and get it over with. I do not want to keep you shut up in here the whole time. If I announce that you are my concubine, I can take you anywhere I want." He sat closer to me and I started to cry. "Katara, I'm sorry," he whispered and I shook my head.

"Let me go," I said through my tears.

"I need you. When I can make sure you are safe from my sister I will try to figure something out."

"You can take any woman you want now that you are home. They would die for you," I said still sobbing.

"I need you," he said with a struggle. "I am not good expressing emotions, but you've done something to me. Something that has permanently altered me, and I can't let you go. I- " He did not finish his sentence and stood. "I will have someone get you ready."

_I can't. _

"This is sending me to my death!" I said and stood looking at him.

"They will find it entertaining to see a water bender as my concubine."

"Is that all I am to you?" I let my tears flow again and he embraced me tightly.

"No, Katara my affection for you is deeper than I thought I could ever feel towards someone. Though I can not show this tonight at the feast for they will take you away from me. If I say something that hurts you… please don't believe me."

_Kill me. _

"My body does not belong to me anymore," I said softly and he looked down at me. "If I am to be your concubine, that means I belong to this nation. I've already felt dead inside since we got on that ship. Do what you want with me, for I don't know why I should live." I said these words as calmly as I could and let the silence grow longer until there was no way to break it.

Taking my chin under his hand, he lifted my face to his own. "You are the only glimpse of hope that I have in what I call a home. I dislike it just as much as you. During the feast I shall ask my father to go back to sea. I will make everything okay."

For some reason I stood there and believed every word. Maybe hope did run out… for I did not feel better hearing his promises. I could only wish that once he used me enough, he would bore and let me go.

This dinner was going to be the toughest, most unpleasant experience I would have to deal with. I was a simple fish in the tiny ocean that loved freedom and enjoyed the open space. This little fish was being thrown into a tank of sharks.

_I was terrified._

* * *

**I will try to update soon! Xx It's way past three am, sooooo good night my lovely readers ^^Or good morning!**

**Side Note:**

******After going to college for the first year last year, I'm sad that I lost the reviewers that I once had after not updating as I once did. They were the most awesome and helpful people. Writing a good chapter and having people tell me they were so happy made me feel so inspired. Though I am not sure if any of you guys are still on here. I miss you big! To all my new reviewers and anyone that has ever reviewed, thank you thank you thank you. It means a lot! **

Penrose3 BonitaChickia

Mimi Feye sokkantylee

AnnaAza camillexelisabeth

sliver-nightstorm 94kgirl

MyCorruptedMind ShadowObsession

Waterbending Master Kenzie


	20. A Short Stay

**:) Don't own. ~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

The mirror was long and elegant with a gold frame. I stared into it looking for something… anything. Was there an answer to why I had become tangled in this mess and stuck here in the worst place for a water bender?

My face showed disgust as I looked up and down at myself in the mirror. Though I was only dressed in a simple red robe, there was no sign of life. My lips were curved down, my eyes slightly red from fatigue, and my skin had lost its glow that the cold air had given me.

"Katara?" Zuko walked up behind me. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Sorry did not matter to me anymore. Though I believed I felt love for him, I was perfectly capable of hating him at the same time. My heart sunk as he stood there behind me with his face twisted in anger. "I'm going to find a solution..."

"No, you won't. You want to keep me here. How can I ever return to my home if you refuse to let me escape now?" I turned and faced him. "My heart belongs there." And I turned releasing my pent up anger, and he just stood there. "Answer me!" I yelled and I slapped him right across the face.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the doors. "You listen to me," he yelled and opened the door and dragged me with him. "You ungrateful peasant, I'm trying to figure out a way out of this!"

"Let me go!" I said and tried to get out of his grasp. Instead he yanked my arm and pulled me closer.

"You slap me again…" But he did not finish as a servant walked through the hall looking at us with curiosity. "Move along!" He yelled and the girl ran away.

He reached for my arm and dragged me to the dinner. I kept my gaze on the floor rather than the hallway and noticed there were even elaborate patterns on the tiling. In fact, I remembered some of the designs from hours ago when Iroh brought me up here. _Which way was that trap door…_

Then we reached brighter hallways with commotion and people walking around holding platters of food, papers, paintings, and discussing something rather important. I clenched my fists together and tried to hold back tears. Because then he motioned for me to stop and look into the grand room. The ceiling was so tall that I'm sure it reached the sky. There was the long dining table that was filled with food piled high and had steam rising off floating up to the endless ceiling.

Elegant looking women were sitting around the table next to men. They wore their armor and a smirk on their face. No one seemed to notice me at first as everyone stood to greet the prince. When we started walking down to the other side of the table, I heard them. Tiny whispers that I knew were all about me.

"Look!"

"A girl from the water tribe?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Disgusting."

I felt almost weak and my feet refused to walk forward. A huge weight was placed on my shoulders and it kept my head down to avoid any of the faces. As I sat next to Zuko near the head of the table I could not bare to look up. There were so many voices. It only felt like they were getting louder and louder and-

"FIRE LORD OZAI."

Everyone suddenly stood and bowed as a dark figure entered the room. My heart nearly stopped as the man walked closer and closer. This was the enemy of my tribe! The man that belonged to a nation that destroyed my life, and took away my mother's. My body flinched and I felt my fist ball up under the sleeve.

This was nowhere near okay.

"MY SON!" The man said in a loud deep voice. He was extremely tall and had broad shoulders. His armor was a dark red and black with a fire symbol on the chest. It made him appear taller and scarier. His hair was up in the traditional topknot and was long down his back. His grin made me shudder and I tried to be as invisible as possible. "I'm happy you made it through the storm! That is a sign of bravery, a sign that I was afraid I would never see. Your sister is very brave and talented, and is sailing off to conquer an Earth Kingdom village. Now she makes me very pleased."

Zuko shifted next to me and I believed that he was very uncomfortable. "Thank you father," he said quietly.

"Let us feast!" The Fire Lord roared and the people bowed and noisily sat down and started to be served. "My son, who is this at our table?" His yellow eyes looked me up and down and I felt disgusted. My body was covered in tiny beads of nervous sweat.

"We captured her during the battle with the water tribe people. For the time being I have made her my concubine," he said with confidence and I felt like running out the door.

"She is an attractive girl I suppose," Ozai said and I could feel everyone staring at me. "Look at me girl," the Fire Lord said and very slowly I raised my gaze. "Tell me your name," he smirked. His gold eyes pierced me making me feel small and insignificant.

"Katara," I mumbled.

"Her name is Katara," Zuko said so that his father could hear. From under the table he tugged on my robe trying to get me to look up at his father.

Ozai chuckled and grabbed his glass of wine. "Not as pretty as the women we have here Zuko. You must take more women to understand what a truly beautiful girl is. I shall give you a new girl we have here."

"Father-" Zuko started to say but he did not listen. I felt my fist clench tighter and did my best to stay still in the chair. Ozai clapped and out came a girl that was shackled around her wrists.

"Now this is what I call beauty." The royals at the table ate and chattered away as this sad looking girl was dragged out. She had long black hair and pale skin, and then the most shocking thing… she had blue eyes. It took me awhile to process that this girl might also have Water Nation blood in her.

"You," Zuko murmured and I turned to look at him. I watched him look at the girl with an expression of realization. I was mad enough to slap him, and jealously ran through my blood.

This Fire Lord had the girl chained to the table next to him. "What do you think?" He said to his son and I kicked Zuko's leg as hard as I could.

"FINE," he shouted and looked at me with anger.

"That's one answer," Ozai said and laughed. "My advisors, royals, and Fire Nation brethren, my son has made me proud for the evening. He survived the massive storm and has taken a concubine!" The people laughed and looked at me with their unfriendly over made up faces. "Hopefully he will be able to capture the Avatar in the near future and make me proud for more than a night!"

Zuko shifted and looked so frustrated that I decided not to look in his direction for the rest of the evening. This was the most embarrassing thing that I had been through in my short life. For the rest of the meal I stared down at my food and blocked out the rude comments pointed in my direction.

Finally we were dismissed and headed back to the prince's chamber. When we walked inside I stood there and folded my arms in anger. "That was horrible." Zuko looked up and then down as he walked to the desk. Obviously he was not listening and did not care to listen either. I had to try a… different approach. "Zuko?... Zuko?"

"What," he hissed and turned to face me.

"I hate you! You pig. Like every other man that I've met."

"What is it now," he said and walked into the bathroom to change out of his armor.

"You were staring at that poor girl with your drool pooling on the floor. You keep me here saying you need me but you don't actually need me, do you?" I was so angry that I walked into the bathroom with him and stood right in front of his face.

It looked almost as if his scar was starting to turn redder with anger. "Don't start with me. I've seen that girl before. On the ship… she warned me about the man that had poisoned you back at our camp. I don't know how she ended up here…" He stopped and threw his formal robe down, only wearing his shirt and pants.

"You're keeping me here for no reason! You are the most ignorant male that I have ever met, " I said, ignoring anything he just told me. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him within a second of me leaving the bathroom.

"I HAVE MY HONOR. YOU ARE JUST A PEASANT." He stood so close and spoke with so much such force I felt heat radiating from his body. "My father treats me like a nobody. My sister tries to destroy my plans in order to regain my honor. And now you're thrown into my life. You want the truth? That girl was beautiful and I would be happy to have her as my concubine. SHE SEEMED QUIETER THAN YOU!" I stepped back and he slammed the bathroom door right in my face.

I stood there stunned by his outburst and felt the hurt from his words slowly seep into my skin.

THAT WAS IT.

I made sure that the bathroom door was still shut and I changed quickly into my old clothes. I looked around the room as fast as I could and found a gold coin. I also took a fancy looking hand held mirror. I shoved the things into my bag and walked to the door. I could hear water and saw steam rolling out from under the bathroom door.

Very quietly I walked to the door and placed my hand on the handle. Was this the right thing to do…? Would Zuko ever let me leave? I doubted it. This is what I must do. What I wanted was to see my family as soon as I could. I just had to remember what the floor designs looked like and find that trap door. As I turned the handle the bathroom door swung open.

There was Zuko wrapped in a towel with steam pouring out behind him. I felt more attracted to him at once but did my best to push that idea away. "What are you doing?" He shouted and I threw open the door and ran out. I didn't hear him behind me so I stopped and looked down.

_Left… Right… Another right? _

I prayed I was headed the right way. There was no one in the hallway excepted for a few servants further down. I could feel Zuko chasing after me and I was scared. Suddenly I tripped over my own feet sending my bag flying. It hurt landing on my hands but I picked myself up. As I stood I saw a small handle leading to the door!

_GO!_

I opened it and heard someone shout my name. Zuko was so close that I blindly entered and started to run using the light from the few torches. I ran and ran without looking back. Fear poured threw me at the thought of being shackled like the girl at dinner. The Fire Lord obviously did not approve of Zuko's choice in women and I would be discarded soon after he used me.

_My adrenaline was rushing through me at full speed._

There was finally another door and I swung it open and then slammed it shut. Light from the moon was making a path for the way out. Freedom was so close I could feel myself grin for the first time. There was no sign of Zuko yet and I ran as hard as I could. Once I was above ground in the fresh air I took a deep breath and smiled.

_How I wished there was water to bend!_

Quickly I ran back into the shadows of the palace and watched out for any guards. There was a road that looked like it was leading back to the ocean and I stayed low and ran in the shadows. It must have been the middle of the night, because there was no one besides the occasional guard.

There was a small town outside the palace that I did not see due to my ride in the carriage. I knew I couldn't use my gold coin because I needed those things for the boat. I walked back further into the shadows and saw what looked like a small forest. I did not want to sleep but I had no choice. Going into the town would be too obvious, and sleeping here would not be a good idea.

My adrenaline was racing so quickly that I was not afraid. I moved back into the town and made my way down to the water. I felt like it was calling out to me, and goose bumps raised on my arms with excitement.

Even if I did get sleep it would only be for a few hours. I walked quickly and stayed alert to all of the movements. Finally I saw a small boat tied to a dock. There were no signs around it and it looked like it had been there for a while.

No one noticed me probably because they were too tired or had just got up to get ready to fish. I climbed in and used my bag as a pillow. This would have to do for tonight. I could not believe that I had just done that…

My heart was still pounding as I closed my eyes. A wave of guilt washed over me suddenly and I pictured Zuko's face when he saw me grab the doors handle.

_NO. You just won back your freedom. Can't you sense the ocean around you? The feeling of being connected to your element? Zuko will just forget and take that other girl like he said. _

Though I thought this, secretly I hoped he was looking for me...

My thoughts finally turned to mush as I fell sound asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Much love.**


End file.
